Kaito Gakuen Monogatari
by Draga07
Summary: Kaito Shion adalah seorang murid baru di NihonVoca School. Tapi, sesampainya disana, berbagai cerita dan pengalaman yang lumayan tidak masuk akal dialaminya.. Warning and Disclaimer inside. Happy reading..! Update chapter ! ( Note : EYD nyaris tidak berlaku ).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid.  
**

**Warning : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing.**

Langsung okeh ! Let's Go !**  
**

* * *

"Kussooo ! Gue terlambaaaat !"

Begitulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutku yang sekseh eneh ( ? ).

"Mandi ! _Sarap_an dulu ! Aktifkan : Jurus Halilintar Spidi !"

Setelah berpakaian, makan roti isi steak, aku pun langsung otewe ke sekolah.

* * *

"Haaah... Gile ! Kok bisa gue kebangun jam 06.45 ?! Padahal weker udah gue pasang jam 06.00... Naze ? Nazeee ?!"

Itulah kalimat yang kuucapkan saat sudah sampai dikelas. Tapi, memang benar loh. Tadi ane udah pasang weker untuk bangun jam 06.00. Tapi kenapa nggak kebangun yak ? ( Author : Kamu telen kali wekernya... Ckckck )*Author dibekep sabun*

"Tapi, yang penting udah NYAMPE disekolah sebelum bel" jawab Inner nya yang sudah melepaskan napas abaikanterakhirabaikan.

* * *

Oh iya, gue lupa ngenalin diri yak... Perkenalin. Nama gue Kaito Shion bin keren ! ( Author : Ngarep banget sih... -,- ). Gue murid baru disekolah NihonVoca School. Yaah walaupun gue udah sekolah disini selama 8 hari, masih aja... Susehnye cari temen rek ! Sungguh perjuangan keras untuk dapetin temen yang _pengertian, sopan, baik, rajin menabung, nggak nyopet kaos orang_ ( ? _), dan normal_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( Flashback : Day 1 until Day 5 at NihonVoca )**

Kaito POV

"Perkenalkan. Boku wa Kaito Shion desu. Salam kenal !" kataku yang berdiri didepan kelas layaknya tiang bendera ( Sumpih, GaJe banget... ).

Tapi yang gue dapet bukan sambutan hangat dari para murid lainnya. Ada yang dengerin musik diam2, ada yang lagi ngupas terong dengan khusyuknya, ada yang mainin HP dikelas, dan lain lain yang ngerasa buat gue itu...

..mau nyambit mereka...

"Anu... Silahkan duduk disamping laki laki itu" jawab Wali Kelasku, Hiyama Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk laki – laki berambut ungu yang seperti tadi, ngupas terong dengan khusyuknya.

Setelah duduk, tentu saja..., _First Step is making friend_ ! Jadi langsung tanpa pikir basah-basi, gue langsung kenalan sama Si Manusia Terong ini...

"Ahem... Boku wa Kaito. Anata wa...?"

Demi selendang dicakar monyet ( ? )..., Orang ini nggak jawab pertanyaan gue !

"AHEM... Boku wa KAITO. Anata wa...?"

Demi Es Krim meleleh di oven..., Orang ini nggak ngejawab lagi ! Okeh _one more time_ !

"AHEEMMM...! BOKU WA..."

"Iye iye ! Eh Buseh ! Nama gue Gakupo ! Gomen..., Gue tadi lagi fokus banget..."

Nah gitu dong ! Gile ! Masa gue diabaikan layaknya daun bertiup ?

"Ah... Maaf juga tadi gue ngebentak loe... Gomen".

. . . .

Dan disinilah cerita nya dimulai...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( Flashback : Day 6 until Day 8 at NihonVoca )**

...Terasa nyesek banget ! Bukan hanya Gakupo, tapi SELURUH murid disini gaje semua ! Karena penasaran, akhirnya gue nanya – nanya tentang bio mereka...

( Author : Berikut tanya jawabnya yang telah dirangkum oleh Kaito... )

Yuuma ( Ketua Kelas )

Nama : Yuuma VY2 bin Kuda

Gender : Banci ! Puas ?! ( Kaito : Puas banget ! )

Tanggal lahir : *ngegaruk kepala*

Hobi : Asalkan bermutu dan nggak ngebosenin

Gakupo

Nama : Gakupo Kamui bin Terong warrior ( ? )

Gender : Bisa laki, bisa perempuan kakak ! ( Kaito : *sweatdrop* )

Tanggal lahir : Kalau nggak salah, tanggal 32 bulan 17 deh... ( Kaito : *speechless* )

Hobi : Oh tentu saja yang hubungannya dengan terong...

Luka Megurine ( Wakil Ketua kelas )

Nama : Ya Luka Megurine lah ! Masa Saepul ?!

Gender : *terdiam*

Tanggal lahir : Maunya tanggal berapa ?

Hobi : Bikin ikan tuna yang enek... ( Kaito : Matte ! Enak atau enek tadi ? )

IA

Nama : IA ( Kaito : Cuma itu doang ? )

Gender : Bishoujo ( Kaito : Ngomong yang jelas dong )

Tanggal lahir : Maunya sih tanggal 52 bulan 47 ( Kaito : ?! )

Hobi : Nembakin bintang di langit ( Kaito : Itu bukan hobi kayaknya..., Melainkan Imipian yang ENGGAK kesampaian ! )

Dan masih banyak lagi yang sumpeh..., Bikin gue mau melayang langsung ke langit ke-7.

Dan satu lagi.., Bio tentang Wali kelas.. Berikut hasilnya.

Nama : Hiyama Kiyoteru bin Megane-san ! ( Kaito : Apa-apaan ini ? )

Gender : Tentu saja cowok ! Masa laki laki ?! ( Kaito : Sama aja ! )

Tanggal lahir : Saya ini utusan Dewa Poseidon, jadi..., nggak ada tanggal lahir ( Kaito : Waow... Guru gue ngelesnya boleh juga nih )

Hobi : Membuat kacamata dari emas 0,0 karat ( Kaito : *nyaris pingsan* )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( Flashback over )**

"Memberi salam !" teriak Yuuma yang teriaknya kayak pake soundspeaker termutakhir kepada salah satu guru disekolah, Meiko-sensei.

Oh demi rambut yang dijambak kucing, kenapa sekarang pelajarannya Meiko-sensei ya...?

Sumpih, dari seluruh guru yang gue kenal, Cuma guru ini yang rasanya Dark Auranya + deathglarenya bikin harga diri gue selalu memudar.

Meiko-sensei. Guru yang dikenal sebagai 'Yakuza Lady' ini menjadi guru Sejarah di kelasku. Pelajarannya itu selama 2 jam pada hari selasa dan jumat.

Hari ini hari selasa dan... Oh demi jenggot kakekku ! PR dari Meiko-sensei lupa gue bawa !

Anjriiit ! Padahal udah mati-matian buat ngerjain tuh PR ! Mati gue ! Kami-sama, help me plissss !

"Minna, mohon maaf. Saya akan menghadiri pesta alumni saya dulu. Jadi saya tidak akan mengajar Sejarah hari ini" kata Meiko-sensei yang kata2nya itu membuat hatiku langsung hepiii banget.

"TAPI..."

Oh no ! Gue gak suka kata itu !

"Kerjakan tugas Sejarah dari halaman 15 – 50 ! DIKUMPULKAN HARI JUMAT ! JIKA TIDAK KALIAN AKAN SENSEI SURUH LARI LAPANGAN 50 KALI ! _DO YOU UNDERSTAND_ ?!"

"_Yes sensei_ !" jawab seluruh murid dikelas gue yang nadanya itu pasrahnya setengah mati.

Bagaikan bayangan merah, Meiko-sensei pun pergi dengan memasang senyum evil yang nyiksa banget. Oh kenapa gue bisa harus masuk sekolah eneh ?!

**Fin**

* * *

( Kaito : Yah begitulah cerita ku disekolah NihonVoca. Shikashi, kenapa Author nggak mau ngelanjutin ?! Author tega !

Author : Ane males nak... Gak ada bahan tambahan...

Kaito : Ya tapi kan...

Author : Ternyata enak juga ya bikin karakter utama yang ujung-ujung nya menderita juga *tertawa dengan tanduk kecil*

Kaito : *pundung* )

**Arigatou reader ! **


	2. PLN dan Bahasa Inggris

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warning : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing.**

Okeh ! Dikarenakan Author **sangat** suka **nyiksa** Kaito ( Kaito : Author tambah tega ! Dosa gue apa sih ? ), akan Author usahakan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini lagi.

Yak lanjuts !

* * *

Tak terasa sudah 3 minggu aku belajar di NihonVoca School. PR pun menumpuk layaknya es krim – es krim koleksiku di Lemari Es Surga Es Krim di rumahku ( ? ). Tapi tenang, gue kan murid **jenius **minus 12 ( ? ), jadi gue tau caranya ngakalin guru ( Author : Ini hanya dilakukan oleh profesional. Jangan ditiru ).

Tentu saja... Gue nyontek aja ke Gakupo !

Saking _teladannya_, seluruh PR yang dia dapet nggak ada yang dibawah nilai 70 ( Waow ! ). Tentu saja karena dia mai bes fren ( Author : Berlebihan ente ! ), gue selaluuuuu melasss ke dia kalo tentang PR. ( Author : Dasar Dewa Pemalas ). Aaaahh..., jadi inget saat ngerjain PR Sejarah dari Meiko-sensei...

* * *

**( Saat Ngerjain PR Sejarah dari Meiko-sensei. Lokasi : Kayaknya di TPA *Author di**_**slap**_*** ) **

"Gakupyoonnnn ! Bantuin gue dong ngerjain PR Sejarah eneh ! *sambil nunjuk2 buku Sejarah*"

"Usaha sendiri ah ! Gua juga sibuk nih To !"

"To apaan ? TOples atau TOilet ?!"

"Sekalian aja TOpi saya bundar !"

"Bundar~topi~saya~..."

"Malah dilanjutin... Dasar aneh lu To !"

"Haallaaahh... Eniwei, sibuk apaan coba ? Ngupas terong ajaaaaa dari kemarin. Yang lain 'napa ?!"

"Husshhh ! Sibuk nih siboek !"

Dan adu mulut itupun terus berlanjut sampai suara gue yang kayak Prince ( kecekik ) ini mulai serak. Begitu pula dengan suara Gakupo yang kayak Malaikat ( Batuk ) itu mulai habies.

"Dah... Mau dibantuin yang mana ?"

Yes ! Akhirnya ! Game suruh-menyuruh-disuruh pun dimulai ! ( Author : Ente bener2 pemalas sekale Kaito )

"Yang ini nih... Halaman 15 – 50" jawab gue dengan nistanya.

"Oi ! Dikira gue Butler lu ?! Ini mah seluruh halaman !"

"Ehehe... Onegai~Gakupyooon~"

Dengan muka Nekomaigad ku, tentu saja...

Gakupo langsung menolongku layaknya Majikan dan Butler ( Author : Dasar... -,- )

* * *

**( Flashback over lagi )**

Yak selama 3 minggu, akhirnya gue mulai mengenal lingkungan sekolah gue. Lumayan lah... Ada kelas menyanyi, kelas memasak, kelas Karate, dan lain lain sampai gue bingung mau masuk jurusan mana. Karena hobi gue menyanyi sejak gue baru brojol dari emak gue, tentu gue masuk kelas menyanyi.

Fasilitas disini nggak kalah seru. Ada aula yang waow, tempat khusus shooting, kolam renang, mal, lapangan futsal, dan... Pokoke kueren – kueren pisan !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( 10.00 a.m. Break Time )**

"Kaitoo~, kita mau duduk dimana nih ?" tanya Gakupo sambil memegang nampan berisi 1 mangkok Terong Balado, jus Terong, dan mini figure Terong.

"Disitu aja lah... Yang deket jendela itu..."

"Ya udah..."

Kita pun berjalan bagaikan orang dikejar Harimau dari belakang ( ? ). Akhirnya kita pun duduk sambil melepaskan bau mulut kita yang 'harum' sekali.

"To... Loe nggak sikat gigi 2 tahun yak ? 'Nuklir' banget tuh mulut..."

"Mending... Daripada loe yang kayaknya gak pernah sikat gigi 1 dekade..."

Oh iya readers, disekolah ini ada kelompok yang terkennnaaalll banget dikalangan para murid.

"Eh lihat... Itu mereka" kata murid ke-1.

"Iya, iya... Keren banget !" kata murid ke-2.

"Nggak ada kerjaan banget deh..." kata murid ke-3.

Gue pun langsung berhenti makan Chocolate Ice Cake ku yang nyaris mau 'disamber' Gakupo tapi gue **tepis **dengan **sadis **nya.

"Ada apaan sih ? Kok pada berwaow – waow ria ?" tanya gue ke Gakupo.

"Itu loh... Triple PLN..."

"PLN ? Oh iya ! Gue lupa bayar listrik 3 bulan !" jawab gue yang baru inget kalau gue belum bayar listrik.

"Astagah ! Maksud gue Triple Piko, Len, en Neru, **pinter** !"

"Oh mereka... Tunggu..., itu mereka ? *sambil nunjuk Triple PLN*"

* * *

Triple PLN. Gabungan dari trio Piko Utatane, Len Kagamine, dan Neru Akita. Disekolah mereka dikenal sebagai kelompok elit nan keren bin mantap. Atuh gimana enggak... Berikut bio mereka..

**Piko**

Dari yang gue denger, nama lengkapnya itu **Utatane Piko bin Wasalam**.

Karena muka nya yang ralatshotaralat, banyak yang mengira dia ituh **cewek**.

Tanggal lahir tidak diketahui karena dia mengaku dia itu **utusan Dewa Zeus**.

Hobi nya **bercrossdress cosplaying** dan **suka nonton iklan L-*en** yang iklannya itu isinya laki – laki setrong kayak gue ( Author : Dasar Manusia sering Ngarep kegedean ).

Oh dan dia itu **katanya** anak dari Pemegang Cabang Ekspor Import negara Jepang. Jadi dia itu suka pamer – pamer barang Import lah. Termasuk batik asal Indonesia ( Waah.. Indonesia lopers nih ).

**Len**

Bocah uhuk-playboy-uhuk ini adalah **anak Lord dari Inggris**.

Nama lengkapnya **Earl Len Kagamine bin Mini**.

Gendernya **kalau** nggak salah denger sih cowok.

Tanggal lahirnya 27 Desember tahun 1945 ( Tua amit... ).

Katanya, hobinya itu **mengoleksi barang – barang** yang ada hubungannya dengan _banana_. Kemarin aja dia bawa Tas bergambar pisang, handphone bercasing warna pisang, ngemilnya ya makan pisang.

Gue langsung mengira jangan - jangan nih bocah kerasukan Setan Pohon Pisang atau memang terobsesi dengan pisang tingkat langit ke-5...

**Neru**

Putri bangsawan Jepang ini memiliki nama lengkap **Neru Akita binti Akai Hana**.

Gendernya cewek bukan perempuan.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui tanggal berapa dia lahir karena dia adalah tipe orang yang suka menyendiri dan jarang sekali menjawab pertanyaan murid lain.

Hobinya yaitu mainan HP dimana aja. Sekolah, rumah, mal, dan kayaknya habis mandi juga.

Menurut pengamatan gue, Neru adalah murid yang paling **normal** dari seluruh murid yang ada disekolah ini.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oooh... Itu toh... Oke deh. Gue **baru **ngerti"

"Bukannya gue udah ngejelasin tentang mereka minggu lalu ? Ha~ah..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( 11.00 a.m. Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris )**

Ini dia... Dari seluruh mata pelajaran yang gue kenal, pelajaran ini yang paling gue benci ! Pertama Bahasa Inggris, Kedua Matematika, lalu Sejarah. Emaaaak~! Dosa Kaito apa sampai ane harus belajar bahasa Inggris ?

Guru bahasa Inggris ku bernama Leon-sensei. Pria Amerika-Jepang ini sudah mengajar Bahasa Inggris selama 7 tahun disekolah ini. Kata Gakupo, Leon-sensei ini orang lembut jadi kalau ada masalah tanya aja ke Leon-sensei.

Gue pun langsung beria – ria massal ngedenger kalimat itu. Akhirnya..., tidak hanya guru Killer yang ada disekolah ini !

"_Good morning students !" _Leon-sensei pun masuk ke kelas dengan suara yang lembut.

Gile ! Suara gue nyaris kalah sama sensei ini !

"_How do you do, dear students ?"_

"_We are fine sensei !"_

"Baiklah... Langsung saja kita mulai pelajarannya..." jawab Leon-sensei yang **kayaknya** ada bunga mawar di backgroundnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leon-sensei. Salah satu Guru senior di sekolah ini adalah guru bahasa Inggris ku. Dikenal sebagai salah satu guru yang HOT di sekolah ini memiliki sifat yang lembut dan humoris. Dari 5 tahun yang lalu, sensei ini berada di posisi pertama sebagai 'NihonVoca most Coolest teacher'.

Sumpeh, rasanya ane kalah telak kalau soal kece en ganteng kalau ngeliat sensei yang satu ini.

"Ok... Sekarang sensei ingin mengetes bahasa Inggris kalian. Hmm... Gakupo Kamui..~! Bisakah kamu maju kedepan ?"

Mampus loe Gaku... Gue tau kalau loe itu lemah banget sama pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Huoho~! Bisa _enjoy _dah gue.. Huehehe

"Tulislah beberapa kata bahasa Inggris dan tolong artikan agar kami mengerti kamu menulis apa. Yak silahkan"

Oh Gakupo... _Good luck _ya... Gue nggak akan dukung kamu.

"Ok sama dengan _Okay_. Dibacanya O kai. Untuk sama dengan _to_. Penjara sama dengan _jail._ Bukan jail nakal tapi dibacanya jeil. Danau sama dengan _lake_. Dibaca lek. Jadi kalau digabung sama dengan = Okay to jail lake. Dibaca O Kaito Jeillek ( O Kaito jelek ) ~!" jawab Gakupo dengan senyum nistanya.

Najis ! Ini orang...!

"Wah..., bagus sekali Gakupo. Kamu saya kasih nilai 87"

Leon-sensei juga... Harga diri gue nih...!

"_Thank you Leon-sensei. I am so glad to hear it..._"

"Silahkan duduk lagi Gakupo" jawab Leon-sensei.

ASDFGHJKL ?! Gakupoooo ! Nggak nyangka ! Loe itu tega sama temen sendiri !

* * *

( Kemungkinan ) **To Be Continued...**

Author pun akhirnya menambah chapter. Thank's for reading~!

**Balasan Review :**

_**Lenka Aine**_ : Ho~oh. Mungkin pada nggak tau gendernya masing – masing kali ya... #doorr. Ini wes ane lanjutin... _Thanks for the review_. Ureshii desu !

( ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ )


	3. Trio GLK pun dibuat

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warning : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing.**

( Kaito : Author ! Sekali – kali 'kek 1 chapter aja, ada hepi endingnya. Udah 2 chapter kesiksa mulu neh...

Author : Nasib jadi karakter utama... Hohoho~! )

( ^ _ ^ )

* * *

Sudah 1 bulan telah berlalu sejak aku sekolah di NihonVoca School. Yaa setidaknya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik lah. Tapi... HARGA DIRI GUE SETIAP HARI DIPERTARUHKAN !

Gara – gara Gakupo ngejek massal pas pelajaran Leon-sensei minggu lalu, rasanya setiap orang tuh... HAAAHH ! *auman macan mabuk*.

* * *

**( Flashback. Setelah Gakupo dengan **_**nistanya**_** mengejek Kaito ) **

"Gimana Kaito ? Keren kan tadi ?" jawab Gakupo dengan senyum 'sesuatu'.

"Suatu hari gue bales... 2 kali lipat lebih hancur dari yang ini"

"Loh ? Emangnya lipatan bisa dikali ? Dikali 2 ? Aduh ane kan ora jago matematika"

Demi bunga layu karena kentut Gakupo, rasanya gue mau dorong dia dari Menara Tokyo dengan nistanya nih!

* * *

**( Flashback _over_ lagi )**

Tapi, masalahnya bukan disitu. Ketua Yuuma merekam penghinaan itu ! Dasar pengkhianat ( ? ) kau Yuuma ! Atuh malah di upload ke Kutub lagi ( Author : Yutub edaan ! ). Malah udah diliat sama 50.000 orang lagi ! ( Author : Waow... Amazing ! )

Sumpeh banget, gue malu 140 % di detik itu juga.

Tapi, nggak apa kok. Udah sering kok diejek sama yang lain ( Inner : GYAAAHHH ! MANA 3 HARI YANG LALU GUE DIEJEK PLN LAGI ! ASDFGHJKLKJH ! ).

. . . .

Tiba – tiba, gue dapet ide. Bohlam di otak gue yang dayanya 5 watt itu bersinar. Lalu gue bicarakan ide salahbodohsalah itu ke Gakupo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( Atap Sekolah. 10.30 a.m. Suasana : Tegang gitu lah... )**

"Nani Kaito ?"

"Gakupo... Aku tau ini merupakan ide yang terlalu cemerlang ( Author : 'Masa seh ? ) dan kamu pasti berpikir bahwa aku bukan Kaito"

"Emangnya kalau kamu bukan Kaito, kamu siapa ?"

"RHOMA IRAMA ! PUAS LOE ?!"

Oh Gakupo... Sepertinya bukan Menara Tokyo lagi, tapi akan gue LEMPAR loe dari Menara Eiffel !

"Gini nih Gaku... Gimana kalau kita bikin grup kayak Triple PLN itu ?"

"HAAAH ?! Seriuuss ?!"

"Atuh jangan lebay gitu lah... Tak bagus loh..."

"Emangnya kenapa loe mau bikin grup kayak gitu ?"

"Gue udah bosen diejek mulu. Sekarang waktunya kita bersinar bareng... Layaknya, layaknya..."

"Senter kah ?" tanya Gakupo dengan muka Inno yang bikin rambut gue mau rontok berjamaah.

"_Whatever_ lah ! Yang penting loe setuju nggak kita bikin grup bareng ?" jawab gue dengan ( sok ) sinis.

"Boleh... Gue ikutan !"

Asoooyyy ! Dengan begini Duo GK resmi jadi ! *nari goyang gayung*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( 13.00 p.m. Waktunya **_**go home**_** )**

Hari ini gue dapat giliran untuk ngebersihin kelas. Tapi seperti biasa..., yang lain ninggalin gue.

Resek ! Mana nih kelas gedenya alaihum gambreng lagi ! Gakupo juga langsung otewe ke rumah lagi ! -A-

Sabar, sabar... Gue orangnya sabaaar... Ini hanya cobaan Yang Diatas ( Bukan atap loh ).

Tapi, tiba – tiba gue denger sebuah tangisan...

Langsung saja, gue langsung dengan **tega** membanting sapu kelas dan berlari menuju kearah suara tangisan tersebut...

Suara tangisan itu menuntun gue ke tangga sekolah...

Dan yang gue temuin adalah...

"Matte ! Anata wa Len Kagamine ?!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Loh ? Kok kamu disini sambil menangis ?" tanya gue dengan muka cengo pangkat 2.

"Hiks... Aku dikeluarkan dari PLN..."

WHAAT ?! PLN bubar ?! ( Author : Telinga Kaito kayaknya harus dikorek nih... Haeduh ). Sumpih, nggak nyangka ini terjadi... Duo GK akan sukses dah ! ( Author : Batin yang NGGAK elit banget ).

"Tapi..., kok kamu dikeluarkan ?" tanya gue dengan maksud nista.

"Entah kenapa sejak aku melepaskan julukan Earl ku, aku malah dijauhi oleh Bang Piko dan Mpok Neru... Hiks, hiks"

Aduuuh... Bener – bener dah. Gue paling nggak tahan sama yang namanya orang nangis didepan gue. Pengen ngebantu tapi rasanya... rasanya...

AHA !

"Anu... Len-kun.."

"Panggil aku Lenny aja nggak 'papa kok..."

Waow... Gile.. Maafin kakak yak... kakak kira kamu tuh orangnya suka pamer – pamer mulu, judes, pelit, dll ( Halah... Film bangets ).

Ternyata kamu tuh _kawaii_ banget...

Rasanya.. pengen nyubit pipi kamu dengan penuh dendam deh...

"Begini... Kakak sekarang ingin membentuk grup nih. Kamu mau ikutan ?"

"Grup apa ya kalau boleh.. aku tanya ?"

"Seperti PLN lah.., tapi dijamin kamu nggak akan mudah bosan jika kamu masuk grup ini. Kita temenan yuk !"

Ternyata, senyum itu enak ya... Maklum. Nggak pernah senyum sejak 3 tahun yang lalu...

"Ok ! Aku ikut kak !" jawabnya dengan senyum ala Lost Puppy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sejak itu gue, Gakupo, sama Lenny sering main bareng. Main gundu, futsal, petak umpet, dll yang mebuat orang lain berpikir bahwa kita itu MKKB. Hobi kita ternyata sama yaitu membuat lagu dan menyanyi. Selain itu ternyata Lenny lumayan bisa bahasa Inggris jadi kadang – kadang Lenny ngajarin kita bahasa Inggris ( Author : Anak kecil sekali kau Kaito ).

Dan dengan ini..., bukan Duo GK, tapi Trio GLK bukan Trio Macan pun resmi jadi !

* * *

1 minggu telah berlalu sejak Trio GLK dibuat. Biasanya kita bertiga sering ngobrol bareng saat jam istirahat. Hal yang masih ngeganggu gue adalah Piko dan Neru tampaknya tidak peduli kalau Len nggak temenan lagi bareng mereka.

Namanya juga grup elit, jadi anggotanya jaim kali yeee...

"Kaito-san... Aku ada pertanyaan nih"

"Ada apa, wahai Juniorku ? ( Author :*hoeekk* )"

"Gini nih... Pidio yang di unggah Ketua Yuuma tuh beneran kan ? Bukan rekayasa ?"

PRAAKK ! Serasa ada petir yang menyambar Boku no Sekai neh ! Kok dia tiba – tiba nanya gituan ? Naze, Kami-sama ?!

"Emangnya kenapa ya ?" tanya Gakupo. Dasar ! Yang ditanyain siapa juga..?!

"Ada PR dari Miriam-sensei untuk nyari info menarik tentang sekolah... Jadi kejadian yang di yutub itu mau aku jadikan tema buat PR itu..."

Dek Lenny, yang lain topik nya dong... Kucing masuk got kek, Monyet ngupil kek, apa kek. Kenapa mesti ane yang dijadiin korban lagi ?

Tapi, dia itu adik kelas gue... Gimana ya ? Harga Diri atau Adik Kelas...? HUAAAAH !

"Aseli kok itu. Bukan pasul kok..." jawab gue dengan sweatdrop massal.

"Ooh.. Jadi boleh kan kak ? Plissss... _Important_ banget nih..."

Wuaduh... Lenny. Jangan melas gitu dong. Malah melasnya pake Puppy Eyes Bulldog version lagi. Haduh...

"Oke.. Boleh. Tapi jangan tambah menjelekan citra kakak kelasmu yang triple K ini. Kece, Keren, dan..."

"Kacau ?" tanya Gakupo dengan datar nan tega nya.

"Kalem Gaku.. Ka~lem.." jawab gue dengan sudah sabar 400 %.

Akhirnya, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Entah kenapa tanpa berpikir untuk ke-3 kalinya, gue bahagia bisa membentuk grup Trio GLK ini...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Haduuh... Kayaknya humornya kurang ya Readers.. Hehe. Gomen~ (_ _ ).

Minna, watashi mungkin akan absen sekitar 1 – 2 minggu. Nyari bahan gaje tambahan buat chapter selanjutnya.

But thank's for reading~!

**Balasan Review : **

_**Lenka Aine : -**_Malahan kalau kamu reviewnya dengan tanda seru, berarti kamu suka cerita ku ~! ^v^. -Ooh tentu saja ini sekolah orang kaya. Orang kaya sapi, orang kaya kucing kah ? #duaarr + doorr. -Mal nya nggak seberapa kok. Cuma ngejual tahu sama tempe goreng doang ( Puasa woi ! Puasa ! ).

_**Sp-Cs : **_Begitulah Kaito. ManiaEsKrim satu ini memang hobinya ngoleksi es krim. Jangan – jangan dia juga ngoleksi es krim yang udah basi juga nih... #duuarr.

_**Kaisar Rikudo : **_Yosh ! Doa mu terkabul ! Monggo, chapter 3 nya.


	4. Waktunya Akting !

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warning : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing.**

Tancep, langsung let's go !

* * *

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak gue pertama kali menginjakan kaki gue di NihonVoca School. 2 bulan penderitaan dan olokan nista sudah kulalui ( Asek ! Bahasanya ya... ).

Lenny yang membuat PR penyiksa itupun dengan bangga mendapat nilai 85. Gue pun juga seneng walaupun gue diolok muluuuu sama adek kelas. Tapi yang penting Lenny seneng lah...

Tiba tiba... Saat gue rasa semua itu akan berakhir, Leon-sensei membuat dunia ku pecah berserakan...

"Semuanya, saya ingin kalian membuat grup minimal 3 orang untuk membuat sebuah drama. Tapi drama ini harus menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Sensei kasih waktu sekitar 1 minggu agar kalian semua sudah siap dan siap tampil. _I cannot wait to see you guys perform !"_

Kamvrreeeetttt ! Sensei ini emang lembut, tapi nistanya setengah hidup ~!

"Okay... _Bye students_~!"

Malah dia _bai bai_ nya dengan senyum nista ala _demon lord_. Uuuaaanjriitt !

Ahem... Kembali ke topik. Di kelas gue sumpih** nggak** ada yang bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris dengan **fasih**. Satu – satunya yang gue tau adalah Luka. Tapi sejak gue nanya tentang bio nya, dia tuh... Sering menatap gue dengan deathglare etoh.

Gue bisa aja ngompol jika ngeliat deathglarenya. Ceyem pisan..~

"Oi Kaito. Kita 1 grup bareng yuk..." tanya Gakupo sambil nepuk pundak gue dengan agresif.

Tapi tunggu.. Gakupo juga lumayan bahasa Inggrisnya ! Walaupun dengan nistanya dia ngejek gue beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia pernah dapat nilai 90 pas tugas kemarin.

Game suruh-menyuruh-disuruh pun akan dimulai lagi readers~! *nari iwak peyek*

"Ya udah. Kita 1 grup" jawab gue dengan senyum gaje penuuuhh maksut pake t.

"Tapi kan kata Leon-sensei minimal 3 orang. 1 orang lagi siapa dong ?"

Bener juga. Demi 1000 kutu dirambut Gakupo, siapa lagi nih ?

"Eh Kaito. Tuh si Yuuma sendiri aja tuh. Kalau dia nggak ada kelompoknya, dia ikut bareng kita aja. Nggak 'papa kan ?"

Okeh ! 1 hal yang ingin gue katakan tentang Yuuma. Bener – bener Ketua Kelas yang USELESS ! ( Wuidiiih... ).

Dari SELURUH mata pelajaran yang DIA kenal, cuma pelajaran Kesenian yang dapet nilai tinggi. Yang lainnya manaa~? Ekspresi doong~! #plaakk.

Tapi gue pasrah aja. Lebih baik gue MENDERITA lagi daripada dapet nilai JELEK.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( Rumah Yuuma. 13.40 p.m )**

Bener aja. Yuuma akhirnya berhasil kita PAKSA masuk grup. Perjuangan yang melelahkan reader. Dari ngasih dia poster kuda, kucing beranak, sampai ujung – ujungnya..., ujung – ujungnya...

Gile kalau gue mikirin lagi, langsung enek gue...

* * *

**( Flashback. Atap sekolah. Saat jam pulang sekolah )**

Reader tau pasien er-es-je kan ? Gile~! Yuuma tuh merontanya kayak begituan ! Udah kayak mau diseret ke jigoku aja nih bocah.

Dikira gue shinigami ? Pliiss banget...

Gue gak lepel sama shinigami... ( Maksud ? )

"Lepasin woi ! Lepasin !"

Yuuma meronta mulu kayak cacing kepanasan. Misi gue adalah : Gue harus ngebawa ( baca : nyeret ) dia ke atap untuk ketemu sama Gakupo.

"Nggak mau ! Pokoke ente harus ikut !"

Dan saat diatap, sungguh.. pemandangan yang bikin harga diri gue rasanya direbut.

"Onegai~ Yuuma~kuuun~ ! Nyoo~!" kata Gakupo dengan pemandangan yang bikin gue mau hoeekkk.

Atuh gimana enggak. Ini diatap sekolah eh dia gayanya kayak cleopasrah dan dia sambil nge_wink_ – _wink_ gaje yang ngebikin gue hoeekkk dideket tasnya.

Sumpeh reader... Ini sangat menjijikan !

Tapi Yuuma... Nani ? Dia masih tegar kayak Bung Tomo ! Assooyyy... Yuuma ternyata setrong !

"Oke deh. Gue ikutan grup kalian..."

APUUAAHH ?! Tunggu. Perasaan KITA udah ngebujuk dia setengah mati deh. Tapi KENAPA saat Gakupo berpose sekseh eneh, Yuuma langsung setuju ? Jangan – jangan, jangan – jangan... Yuuma itu #DOOORRR.

"Jangan berpikir yang enggak – enggak deh Kaito" jawab Yuuma dengan deathglare yang sumpeh, 16 kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari Luka-chan.

"Oo...Ok..Oke"

* * *

**( Flashback **_**over **_**lagi )**

Saking JIJIKNYA, gue duduk 1 meter menjauh dari mereka.

Lalu, topik drama kita mulai...

"Mau cerita apa nih ?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya kita anggotanya cuma 3 orang doang. Jadi karakternya harus pas 3 orang" jawab Yuuma.

Gue pun berpikir dengan KERAS memikirkan cerita apa yang akan kita mainkan. Lalu gue jadi inget lagi cerita dongeng yang pernah kakak gue ceritain.

Cerita yang ngebuat gue selalu merasa...

..aneh.

AHA !

"Gimana kalau cerita 'Gadis Berkerudung Merah' ?" tanya gue yang dengan **jenius** minus 8.

"Gadis ber... Serius loe ?" tanya Gakupo dengan muka shockmassalgaje.

"Iya... Kita kan 3 orang. Di cerita itu juga Cuma ada 3 karakter kan. Sang gadis, neneknya, dan serigala ( kalau nggak salah ). Gimana ?"

"Gue pasrah aja. Yang penting dapet nilai..." jawab Yuuma dengan pasrah sambil melepaskan napas acuhkanterakhiracuhkan.

Dan disitulah penderitaan gue berlanjut...

* * *

1 minggu telah berlalu dan akhirnya... Ini dia ! Seluruh latihan dan kerja keras kita ! Semua untuk ini ! _This is everything !_ ( Lebay...~ ).

Grup kita mendapat giliran terakhir. Drama nya dilakukan di Panggung Khusus NihonVoca School. Lumayan besar stage nya reader. Katanya disini bisa memuat sekitar 1500 orang. Rasanya di Brodwei reader... ( Author : 'Kaya kamu tau Brodwei aja Kaito... ).

Seluruh pemain dari masing – masing grup menunggu di _back stage_. Satu hal yang aneh adalah setiap kali temen – temen gue selesai tampil, mereka langsung murung dan nyaris malu gitu.

Gue ngerasa buruk. Buruk banget... _Feeling_ gue jadi nggak enak.

Akhirnya, grup kita dipanggil. Dan gue shock banget saat gue, Gakupo, dan Yuuma masuk ke stage...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Dear students. This is the final group ! Give them a clap !"_ ( Wahai seluruh murid, ini grup terakhir. Berikan mereka tepuk tangan ! ).

Gue pun rasanya mau pingsan. SELURUH MURID NIHONVOCA DISINI !

KUSSOOO ! Gue terlalu ganteng untuk dilihat seluruh murid~! ( Author : *hoeekkk* )

"Baiklah. Cerita 'Gadis Berkerudung Merah'. Silahkan mulai" kata Leon-sensei.

Anjiirrr. Mana disini ada KepSek Lola lagi.

Rasanya... gue mau pingsan dengan elit di detik ini juga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

( Author : Cerita di _spin-off_ yak... Gomen.. (_ _ ) )

'_Once upon a time, there is a girl who loves to wear a red hood_ ( Pada zaman dahulu, ada seorang perempuan yang suka memakai kerudung merah )'.

'_She love to visit her grandmother at the woods_ ( Dia suka menjenguk neneknya di hutan )'

'_One day, her grandmother is sick. So she baked some cookies and bought a milk to visit her grandma at the woods_ ( Suatu hari, neneknya sakit. Jadi dia membuat beberapa kue dan membawa susu menjenguk neneknya di hutan )'

'_And this is what happened_ ( Dan inilah yang terjadi )'

"_La~la~la... Visiting my grandmother, la~la~la~la, la~la~la~la"_ teriak GAKUPO dengan imutam sekali.

_Yes _reader. Gakupo-lah yang jadi sang Gadis. Dan tentu saja...

Dalam hati gue tertawa dengan mode liciikkk.

'_But there is a bad wolf that want to take the cookies and milk !_ ( Tapi ada serigala jahat ( baca : nista ) yang mau mengambil kue dan susu itu ! )'.

"_Milk... Cookies... Oh that looks delicious"_ jawab GUE. Yang menjadi sang Serigala.

'_Finally, the Red Hood Girl arrived at her grandmother house_ ( Akhirnya, sang Gadis Berkerudung Merah tiba dirumah neneknya )'

"_Grandma... I am here. Are you in here ?" _

"_Oh yes.. Come in" _

Gue memang nista ! _I am so hepii~! _( banggabanget )

'_The Red Hood Girl is putting her milk and cookies at the kitchen_ ( Sang Gadis Berkerudung Merah menaruh susu dan kue nya di dapur )'

'_But when she saw her grandmother, she saw a greyish wolf-like ear _( Tapi saat dia berbalik untuk melihat neneknya, dia melihat sebuah telinga seperti serigala bewarna abu – abu ).

"_Granny, what is that ? Is that a wolf ear ?" _

"_Oh.. I found this wolf-like ear near the house a week ago"_

"_That's a lie... I was visiting you last week. Who are you ? Where is my grandmother ?"_

Reader, di skrip dari Author, gue harus bertengkar sama Gakupo.

_And yes_, gue akan menang... ( Author : PeDe banget sih ).

Gue pun langsung lompat ke arah Gakupo a.k.a Gadis Berkerudung Merah. Tapi yang gue dapet adalah...

..tonjokan di muka.

"_Where is her ?! Answer me !"_

Gile ! Gue ditonjok, ditendang, dicekik, dll yang membuat gue sekarat – karatnya !

. . . .

_Oh damn_ ! Gue baru inget ! Gakupo kan pemegang _black belt_ Karate !

Eh Busyeeehhh ! Kok gue bisa lupaaaa ?!

'_When The Girl beating up the Wolf, her Grandma came from outside the house. Turns out, her grandma is taking some woods in the forest_ ( Saat Sang Gadis ( baca : dengan sadis ) memukul sang Serigala, neneknya masuk dari luar rumah. Ternyata sang Nenek mengambil beberapa kayu di hutan )'

"_My dear Granddaughter, since when you are here ?"_ tanya Yuuma a.k.a Sang Nenek ke Gakupo tapi dengan senyum nista kearah gue.

"_View minutes ago grandma. I was sooo worried where have you been grandma~!"_

"_It's alright. I am fine now..."_

Resekkk ! Helooo~! Orang sekarat neeehh ! Helep !

Tapi, semua penonton langsung berdiri sambil tepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Kalian saya kasih nilai.. 95" kata Leon-sensei yang sontak membuat Yuuma dan Gakupo loncat kegirangan bagaikan ketemu uang 50.000 ribu.

Sementara gue...

Mulai terbang menuju langit ke-7 sambil bilang "Sayonara duniaaa~"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Yes ! Author nggak jadi absen 1 minggu ! Udah ketemu bahan yang, semoga, cukup sampai 2 – 3 chapter mendatang.

Thanks for reading, Minna~!

**Balasan Review : **

_**Lenka Aine**_ : -Author Draga kan suka ngejual tempe *alamak keceplosan*. –Trio terganteng ? Ho~oh. I am setuju banget !*jempol kanan diacungkan*.

_**Sp-Cs**_ : Arigatou ! Gomen kalau humornya bener – bener garing banget sekarang (_ _ ).

_**Nekuro Yamikawa**_ : Kaito itu bukan Kanibal. Melainkan Icenibal. Menurut gosip yang beredar, 99 % selama hidupnya, Kaito seringnya makan es krim #doorr.


	5. YZ in Action !

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warning : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana.**

( ~~~ )

* * *

2 minggu telah berlalu sejak drama Bahasa Inggris Pembawa Tak Keberuntungan itu terjadi. Gakupo dengan **penuh hati **menghajar gue sampai hak asasi gue tercabut, dan Yuuma tersenyum** nista **yang ngebuat gue mau MATI di detik itu juga ( Author : Ya udah mati sono... Hush, hush ).

Tapi gue harap itu semua bisa berubah... Kami-sama, tolonglah saya melalui kenistaan dan maksiat dari Author Draga, Kami-sama... ( Author : Bukan maksiat, Cuma tega + lop tu nyiksa doang ).

Akhirnya, Kami-sama mengabulkan permohonan gue !

* * *

Hari ini pelajaran Olahraga dan... YEEZZZ ! Gue paling suka bangets sama pelajaran yang satu inih~!

Rasanya tuh... gimana ya..

Gue rasanya bisa menghirup udara segar ( plus kentut ) dari kenistaan temen – temen gue.

Gile...

..rasanya gue mau nangis.

Guru Olahraga kelas ku bernama Meito-sensei. Sensei ini adalah kakak dari Meiko-sensei binti Yakuza Lady. Tapi, berdasarkan pengamatan gue ( Author : Halaahh.. Mata minus berapa, gimana mau ngamat ? ), Meito-sensei itu orangnya energik dan lebih baik dari Meiko-sensei.

Mungkin beda ayah, beda ibu kali yak... Jadi sifatnya beda.

Baju olahraga sekolah ini bewarna putih dengan garis biru. _Oh yeah !_ Biru _is _warna favorit ane !

"Ya, hari ini kita akan mencoba lompat jarak jauh dan lari keliling lapangan. Semuanya sehat kan ?"

"SEHAT SENSEI !" jawab gue dengan suara yang paling gede kayak pake toa.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari Yuuma VY2".

Okeh.. Sebelum gue lanjutin perjuangan gue sekolah disini, gue kasih tau inpo pake p tambahan tentang Yuuma.

Menurut GOSIP yang beredar, jika ada pelajaran Olahraga, semuanya langsung nyebut YZ. Dan itu katanya ada hubungannya dengan Yuuma. Jujur aja gue enggak mau tau soal begituan.

Ane soalnya bukan ibu – ibu tukang gosip pasar sebelah.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yang pertama adalah lompat jarak jauh. Karena gue ini orangnya nggak sombong, males ah ngasih tau seberapa jauh gue bisa ngelompat ( Author : Dasar. Bilang aja kamu nggak bisa lompat jauh Kaito... ).

Gue pun melihat Yuuma.

Dia mulai berlari !

Lalu dia lompat !

. . . .

Anjiirr ! Pas diukur seberapa panjang lompatannya, dia ngelompat sejauh 4,5 meter ! Bohong ah ! Dia pasti pake per dibawah sepatunya ! Atau jangan – jangan ada roket mini disepatunya ! Ane nggak percaya ente bisa lompat kayak gitu Yuuma !

Dengan ( sok ) pede dan ( sok ) bisa, gue pun mulai berlari...

Lalu melompat !

. . . .

Namun apa yang terjadi.

Gue berhasil lompat 0,5 m doang !

Anjjrriiiittt. Sumpeh gue malu banget !

'Mana si Yuuma ngetawain gue lagi. _That's it !_

Waktunya gue serius !

_**( KAITO VS YUUMA. BEGIN ! ) **_*JREEEENG JEENG~!*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gue pun yang _maunya_ nggak mau kalah sama Yuuma nanya ke Gakupo tentang YZ.

"Bro.. Lu kan mai bes fren, gue boleh nanya gak ?"

"Jangan aneh – aneh.. Kalau pertanyaannya aneh, gue banting loe".

Demi gigi Yuuma yang tinggal satu doang, kok Gakupo **sadis **banget sih sama gue ?

"Enggak.. Gue mau nanya doang. YZ tuh apaan sih ?"

"Gene neh..."

Dan Gakupo pun mulai berceramah tentang YZ.

* * *

"Asal loe tau aja ya. YZ itu singkatan dari 'Yuuma Zone'.

Yuuma itu adalah anak dari atlit olahraga kota ini, VY2-Zendon ( Author maksa mode on ).

Jadi kalau tentang pelajaran Olahraga, Yuuma itu bisa dibilang **paling ahli **dari murid lainnya ( Weseet.. ).

Yuuma itu pualing jago Olahraga dan Kesenian.

Gue saranin kalau tentang Olahraga, jangan pernah taruhan sama Yuuma. Gue yakin 1000 %, loe akan kalah...

dengan telak dan elit".

* * *

Oh Kami-sama, kenapa gue NGGAK nanya tentang ENEH sama Gakupo sebelum pelajaran ini dimulai...?!

Gue udah taruhan sama Yuuma 100.000 ribu lagi !

NOOOOOO~!

"Yak selanjutnya adalah lari keliling lapangan. Yang pertama... Ah ! Yuuma VY2 VS Kaito Shion~! Ayo silahkan".

Oke ! Jangan mau kalah sama Bocah Kuda ini Kai ! Fokus ! Konsentrasi !

Eeh~! Ada kucing imoet lewat~!

"Bersedia..." Oke !

"Siaap..." Bersiaplah Yuuma !

"GOOO !"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BAATSS ! Gue lari sekenceng – kencengnya bagaikan dikejar Fan Girls dari belakang ( ? ). Sambil berdoa dalam hati, gue hanya bisa berharap Yuuma kalah dari gue.

'Masa bocah ganteng en kece kayak GUE kalah sama Bocah bin Kuda itu ?

Noo ! Gue nggak suka dijelek – jelekan ! Gue harus menang !

. . . .

Gue pun akhirnya berhasil mendahului Yuuma.

Yess ! Gue bisa jajan enak ! 100.000 beibeh !

Setelah unggul sekitar 4 meter, gue pun menoleh kebelakang.

Sumpeh... Si Yuuma ngejar gue pake dark face ! Bukan hanya muka, Aura dan deathglarenya makin ceyeemm !

Gile ! Udah kayak dikejar Kuda dari jigoku pisaaan~!

Lalu gue pun ngeliat ke depan. Yess ! Garis finish tinggal dikit lagie~! Beli es krim 1 kotak !

Namun... GUBRAK !

Anjiirr ! Gue jatoh ! Tali sepatu gue lepas ! Bangun Kai ! Bangun !

_Oh snap_ ! Yuuma mulai mendekat ! Bangun cepetan ! Garis finish tinggal 1 meter lagi ! _Stand up man, stand up !_

Dan...

Kupreeettt ! Kepala gue diinjek Yuuma !

"Yuuma VY2 yang menang !" teriak Meito-sensei.

Dan di detik itu juga, rasanya..

..gue harus PINDAH dari kota ini. Membuat nama baru seperti 'Kyle Sander' atau apa gituh. Yang penting _escape_ dari sinih !

* * *

"Udah dibilangin jangan pernah taruhan sama Yuuma. Orang ngomong didengerin dong"

Gimana mau didengerin. Gue nanya ke elo saat gue udah taruhan sama si Yuuma ! Gile ! My money is boke !

Lalu, si Bocah Kuda lewat.

"_Thank's_ ya Kai atas 100.000 nya... Lumayan bisa beli sepatu warrior yang baru..." katanya dengan senyum ala Neko kebanyakan dosa.

"Iye iye... Sami sami..." jawab gue sambil mengalihkan pemandangan.

Terus...?

"Gaku. Nih PU ( Pajak UlTah ) !" kata Yuuma sambil ngasih uang 15.000.

_Wait... What the hell is this ?!_

"Asek. Thank's bro !" jawab Gakupo.

PU ? Yuuma ulang tahun hari ini ? WHAAT ?!

"Yuuma.. Kamu ulang tahun hari ini ?" tanya gue dengan muka iseng-dikit-boleh-dong.

"Enggak. Ini si Gakupo dari tahun lalu minta Pajak Ultah mulu. Gue waktu itu lagi boke. Baru bisa ngasih PU sekarang.." jawab Yuuma dengan muka Innocent yang sontak membuat gue langsung bingung en cengo.

Oooh... Jadi jangan – jangan uang gue tadi dipake Yuuma buat ngasih Pajak Ultah ke Gakupo ya ?

Tunggu... Berarti Yuuma pake uang haram ( ? )! Gakupo ! Jangan terima uang etoh ! Gakupooo !

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Minna~! Maaf humornya langsung berkurang drastis pisan~! Ini cerita tiba – tiba masuk ke pikiran ane... Jadi, gomen (_ _ ).

But thank's again for reading~!

**Balasan Review :**

_**Sp-Cs : **_Apdet kilat is ready ! Gomen kalau garing ya... (_ _ )

_**Rucchan : **_Yosh ! Chapter 5 is ready ! *nunjuk2 cerita diatas*. Thank's for reading ya. ^_^.


	6. Festival Sekolah

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warning : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista dimana – mana. **

( ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ )

* * *

Sudah sekitar 3 bulan gue bersekolah di NihonVoca School. Setelah uang jajan 3 minggu gue **dirampas** oleh Yuuma dengan **nistanya**, gue udah bikin paspor untuk pergi merantau jauh dari sini. Dan nama baru gue 'Kyle Sander' udah jadi. Mari kita pergi ke Indonesiaaa~!

Tapi, itu rencana B. Gue harus menyelesaikan pendidikan gue dulu disini ( Author : Tumben kamu ngomongnya bener Kai. Author bangga~! ). Permainan Sang Nista-Menistakan-Dinistakan sering dimainkan tiap hari disekolah.

Dan GUE mulu yang dijadiin korban. Inikah tujuan hidup gue ? Untuk dijadikan **bahan tertawaan **orang – orang ? ( Asseekkk bahasanya rek... ).

Suatu hari, sekolah akan mengadakan sebuah Festival. Festival tahunan ini adalah festival yang dirayakan untuk memperingati hari jadinya sekolah. Festival diadakan dari jam 5 sore sampai jam 9 malam dan ditutup dengan Pesta Kembang Api.

Dikirain apaan ? Konser Saepul Jamil kek, Kunjungan Justin Bleber kek, apaan kek...

Tapi, hal yang membuat gue shock bukanlebayengajebukan adalah akan ada Lomba Menyanyi !

Yezzz... Kalau gue ikut dan menang, gue bisa dapet banyak Fans !

Kekecean dan kegantengan gue akan selalu dikenang dan masuk sejarah~!

* * *

Gue pun langsung berpikir. Jika mau ikut Lomba Menyanyi, lebih baik bergrup agar lebih kece gitu lah.

AHA ! Gue akan pake Trio GLK untuk tampil !

_Yes !_ Gakupo, gue, en Len nih _men..._

Nggak nyesel banget gue dah... _Oh yeaaahhh~! _

Tapi...

"Maaf To. Gue udah ikutan Lomba Mengupas Terong To. Gomenasai..."

Bener – bener... Dasar NGETEM lu ! ( NGefans En TErong Mania ).

Lalu...

"Gomen, Kaito-san... Aku udah ikutan Lomba Makan Pisang. Soalnya yang menang bisa dapet _souvenir_ pisang dan persediaan pisang 1 bulan. Gomen Kaito-san..."

PRAAKK ! JEGEERR ! BUUUMMM ! Kalian tega ! Impoten eh _Important_ banget neehhh...~! HUAAAAA !

Berarti... memang harus GUE yang harus BERSINAR kali yeee...

* * *

Okeh ! Gue udah milih lagu, udah latihan vokal ( sampai kedengeran tetangga ), dan gue..., bener bener udah siap ! Ayo kita terjang !

Saat gue sampai di Festival saat itu jam 19.00. Gile ! Ramai pisaann~! Banyak game, stand _souvenir _sekolah, dan lain lain sampai gue nganga sebesar helm motor.

Gue pun langsung ke pendaftaran Lomba Menyanyi.

Kuuuppreettt ! Ada 249 orang yang udah ngedaftarin diri !

Anjriiit ! Gue nggak nyangka bisa sebanyak ini~!

Gue udah jenggotan baru bisa nyanyi dah nih.

Akhirnya, gue dapat giliran ke-250. Sambil menunggu, gue pun keliling sekitar festival. Lumayan kan kalau ketemu Es Krim yang mantap ? Untung pas gue sampai, yang dipanggil itu udah orang ke-200.

Perasaan senang-gugup-gelisah-khawatir pun terasa bangets di tubuh dan jiwa gue ( Author : Halah. Ngeles..).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Udah sekitar 1 jam setengah gue menunggu giliran gue. Akhirnya sekarang udah giliran orang-249. Tapi, gue pun kaget saat orang ke-249 naik ke panggung.

"Lah... Lah... Itu..., itu kan...

YUUMAAA ?!".

Demi Superman yang lagi ngamen, ngapain tuh Bocah Kuda ikut Lomba ini ?!

Dasar Kuuutuuu ! Dia memang MAU cari ribut kali yak. Bener – bener Ketua Kelas yang **nggak ada** kerjaan !

Tapi, gue pun mendengarkan Yuuma bernyanyi.

Bayangkan _reader._ Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup gue, gue rasanya... gimana ya...

..mau ngebekep tuh bocah pake sendal jepit.

Suaranya itu... Gyaaah !

Gue **nyaris** kalah sama suara tuh Bocah Kuda ! Jujur aja _readers !_ Gue bisa aja kasih nilai 7 pas dia nyanyi. Rasanya...

..gue mau nonjok diri sendiri karena ngomong itu.

"Yak..., inilah peserta terakhir. KAITO SHION !"

Gue pun langsung naik kepanggung dan gue pun menarik napas panjang dan saat gue mau nyanyi...

"Tada sure chigau hibi gAAAA futsū dato omotte itAAAAAA"*

_What the...?_ Kemana suara gue yang lembut ?! Kemana suara _Prince_ Kece gue ?!

"Ima wAAA chikakUUU tōku nai kyoriIIIII nanimo naAAAku suri nuke te yukuUUU  
"TadaAAAA sore daAAAke no kankei de sore gaAAAA gutsuUU deshitaAAAAA"*

_Darn it !_ Suara gue yang keren langsung bengek !

Naze ?! NAZEEEEE ?!

* * *

Saat Lomba Menyanyi selesai, sungguh.., merasa tertampar gue.

Yuuma Juara 1 Lomba Menyanyi !

Dombaaaaa ! Gue langsung merasa gue bener – bener lebih **lemah** dari Bocah Kuda itu.

. . . .

Setelah Lomba Menyanyi gue pun ketemu sama Gakupo en Lenny. Mereka pun bercerita **bahwa** dengan **bangga** mereka sama – sama dapet JUARA 1.

Gakupo dapet Juara 1 dalam Lomba Mengupas Terong dan Lenny dapet Juara 1 Lomba Makan Pisang.

"Terus Kaito-san gimana ? Aku sama Gakupo-san dapet Juara 1. Kaito-san dapet Juara berapa ?"

Oh Lenny... Kakak mu yang ganteng ini...

"Dia itu sudah pasti kalah **telak **dalam Lomba Menyanyi Lenny..." jawab Gakupo dengan senyum **sinister** nya.

Najis...! Heloo~! Yang Lenny tanya tuh gue, bukan elo !

Lalu, Pesta Kembang Api dimulai. Kembang Api yang menyinari gelapnya malam membuat Langit terasa indah dan terang ( Aseekk... ). Bunyinya memecah heningnya malam ( Asseekk ! ). Gakupo dan Lenny pun tersenyum saat melihat Para Kembang Api berada di Langit.

Sementara gue...

..dengan serius gue pun mencari pojokan buat pundung.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Hehe, garing banget ya _Readers ?_ Maklum. Author Draga lagi siap – siap buat mudik. Jadi buru – buru nulis chapternya.

But thank's again for reading~!

**Balasan Review :**

_**Sp-Cs : **_Yosh ! Ane sudah apdet lagi ! Maaf kalau sekarang bener – bener garing ceritanya (_ _ ).

_**Lenka Aine : -**_Iya dong~! Jualannya... dihatimu~! *Gombalan anak sarap pun dimulai*. –Arigatou kamu suka ceritanya...~ ^o^.

Note : Lirik ( * ) adalah lirik lagu yang berjudul 'See You'. Lumayan enak loh lagunya... *Author Promosi mode on*


	7. Taito ! en Bio beberapa Sensei

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warning : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing. **

( ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ )

* * *

Sudah sekitar 5 bulan gue bersekolah disini. Setelah HARGA DIRI gue ( yang seharga dengan karung pasir ) dihancurkan oleh si Bocah Kuda, gue pun langsung merasa bahwa DUNIA INI SUDAH TERBALIK ! ( Author : Mana ? Ane masih bisa berdiri tuh... )

'Masa anak tuampan kayak gue bisa **selalu** kalah sama itu bocah ? *sambil nunjuk2 Yuuma*.

Author-chan juga... Di skripnya ane teruuuuuussss yang jadi korban... Yang lain 'kek ? Gakupo ngemis 'kek ? Apaan 'kek ?

INI PENYIKSAAN ! ANE OGAH TERIMA ! ( Author : Iya deh iya... -.- )

Namun entah kenapa, gue tiba tiba merasa ada yang aneh akan terjadi...

* * *

**( Hari Selanjutnya. Jam masuk kelas )**

Gue pun jadi benar – benar merasa ada yang aneh.

Rambut udah gue sisir pake tulang ikan ( ? ), udah berpose di kaca kamar dengan keceh, _zipper_ celana gue juga udah ketutup, apa lagi ya ?

Ah masapintar lah.. Lalu, Hiyama-sensei masuk ke kelas dan berpidato ( ? )..

"Anak – anak ku ( Author : What ?! Satu kelas isinya anak mu semua ?! #teeplaakk ), kita ada murid baru. Ya walaupun dia terlihat sueram, mohon kalian baik dengannya yaa~... Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu".

Gue pun langsung shoooocckkkkk nya bukan main... Gue mengira bahwa mata gue mulai rabun tapi tetap saja...

Yang gue lihat adalah...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"U..um. Boku wa... Taito Shion... desu..."

OHMUIGAAATTTT ! ITU TAITO ! SAUDARA GUE !

Astagaaahhhhh~! Apa yang Bocih itu lakukan disiniiii ?!

Okay... Tripia pake p sebentar.

Taito Shion. Saudara gue yang **ditakasir berat** sama Author ( Author : Woi ! Itu rahasia Kai ! ) adalah saudara Yandere gue.

Sungguh ter~la~lu.. Sifatnya itu tuh.., gimana yaa... ( Author : _Cool_ en Sekseh~! ).

. . . .

Mohon abaikan kata – kata 'magis' tadi ya _Readers._... ( Author : ABCDE... ?! ).

. . . .

Sifatnya itu jahat, serem, nggak bisa ditebak, sering mengancam gue, terobsesi pada benda tajam dan perban, dan lain lain hingga gue langsung berpikir..

'Nih Author satu suka Taito dari sisi yang mana yaa...? Mending sama gue ajaahhh..' ( Author : Nih bocah... Tak gue bekep pake minyak tanah dah..! ).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ooh.. Shion ? Kamu apanya Kaito Shion ya ?" tanya Hiyama-sensei ke Prince of Darkness itu.

"Saya... saudara dan... _penagih jiwa Kaito Shion_"

Uuuapaaaa ?! Bener kan apa kata gue _readers _?

"Waah... Hebat~! Sungguh amazing sekali Taito-kun~!"

Apa – apaan sensei inih ?! Dia nggak bercanda !

Atuh mana tuh Deathglare tingkat Monas lagi...

Huuueee~... Dadah duniaaa~. Aku harap aku diterima di sisi-Mu, Kami-sama... Huuueee~

* * *

**( Jam Istirahat. 10.00 a.m. )**

Uuuggghhh. Rasanya cekikit cekikit gimana gitu... Serasa hidup gue merasa singkat di dunia ini. Gue pun langsung menyantap makanan gue dengan lemas gemulai ( ? ).

"To... Kenapa To ? Ini masih tentang Taito ?" tanya Gakupo sambil menampar ( ? ) gue dengan semangat 17 Agustus.

"SAKIT OI ! Kamu sebagai mai bes fren kok **tega **dan **sadis **sama gue ? Pliss banget...

..kalau gue berantem sama loe gue akan langsung tepar dengan uindah" ( Eh ? )

"Lah.. Gue nampar loe biasa – biasa aja tuh... Nggak pake _power_..."

Itukan eloh ! Bukan gue yang sebagai Korban ( nista ) !

Lalu...

"Uuumm... Anata.. mempersilahkan boku duduk disini ?"

Kore wa... MATTEEEE ! Taito ?!

"Silahkan~! Dengan senang hati~!" jawab Gakupo yang tampaknya ENGGAK peduli kalau gue akan menderita di milidetik ini juga.

Oi Gaku, walaupun omongannya sopan tapi dia itu monster ! Sebuah ( ? ) monster yang lepas dari Segel Kegelapan ! Sadar nak ! Sadar !

* * *

Akhirnya waktunya pulang...

Haaah~.. Serasa lega ! Untung gue nggak satu rumah sama iku bocih ! Jiwa gue langsung melayang dan para _readers_ nggak akan mengetahui Manusia yang ( sangat enggak ) Sempurna ini~! #teplookk.

Tapi, yang aneh adalah...

Taito kan sekarang harusnya di Inggris belajarnya. Kok dia kembali ke Jepang ya ? Atuh mana dia satu sekolah sama ane lagi...

Plus nih Author satu udah menggunakan efek bling – bling gaje lagi kalau ngelihat dia...

Aaahhh... Sudahlah...

Yang penting sampai rumah... makan es krim~!

_Ooohhh Yeeaaahhhh~! Heppi life... _

Oh Iya... Ada satu lagi...

Ane mau ngebahas tentang sensei – sensei disekolah ya... Wes, nggak apa – apa kan ?

Maklum, Author Draga masih mudik dan ingin menjadikan ini bahan tambahan. Jadi..., pulang mudik, oleh – olehnya yaa~... *sambil melambaikan serbet putih ( curian )* ( Author : Dasar Pencuri kesempatan ).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okey, kembali ke cerita.

Mari kita mulai dari Hiyama-sensei~!

* * *

Hiyama-sensei. Dengan nama lengkap Hiyama Kiyoteru, sensei ini adalah Guru Fisika-Kimia diNihonVoca School. Beliau juga Wali Kelas ku, yaitu kelas XI-2.

Menurut kabar 'elang' yang beredar, semakin tinggi angka dimasing – masing ( contoh : Kelas XI-8 ), berarti yang 'menggentayangi' kelas tersebut kebanyakan orang yang non jenius a.k.a bakaaaa...

_And yes_, gue dikelas XI-2. Gue... memang termasuk murid yang JENIUS~! ( Author : Segitu banggakah ente ? ).

Ehem... Kembali ke stori.

Hiyama-sensei adalah guru pemegang gelar "NihonVoca Smartest and Waowest Teacher".

Jangan tanya apa arti gelar itu ya _Readers._.. Ane juga nggak tau.

Hanya para Guru dan Yang Diatas yang tau...

Layaknya Mata – mata ( gagal ), gue pun menulusuri tentang kehidupan Hiyama-sensei ( Author : Atuh itu namanya _stalker_, **jenius**... ).

Nama kedua gue kan James Bond(ing) Shion.

Asal tau aja ya Readers, gue ini bisa memanjat dinding ala Sapidermen loh... ( Author : Iya... Kalau pake tali manjatnya... ).

Tunggu...

.

. .

Kok ane jadi curhat ya ? Aduh maaf _Readers,_ terlalu terbawa suasana nih... ( Author : Ngeles _part_ 2 dimulai ).

Okeh, okeh. Kembali ke Hiyama-sensei. Kata Gakupo, Sensei ini pernah tinggal di Inggris ( Waow... ), lalu 2 tahun kemudian pindah lagi ke Amerika ( Waow... ), lalu kembali lagi ke Jepang.

Gue pun langsung berpikir 'Waow... Ada Faktor 'Sesuatu'...' ( Eh ? ).

. . . .

Berdasarkan hasil dari Mbah Google dan pencarian di BukuMuka ( Author : Halah.. Kamu kan GapTek. Mustahil ah... ), gue pun menemukan beberapa Inpormasih pake p dan h tentang Hiyama-sensei.

* * *

**Sumber 1 ( Hasil tanya jawab dengan Mbah Google ):**

Nama : Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Lahir : Dinegara yang benderanya bewarna putih dengan lingkaran merah ditengahnya. ( Kaito : *muka mutam mode on* )

Pekerjaan ( dulu ): Pernah bertugas di Dinas Rahasia, FBI, CIA, Penyelidik CSI, dan Guru Militer ( Kaito : Mbah Google bohong ah ! Pasti disogok sama Hiyama-sensei ! ).

**Sumber 2 ( Arsip Sekolah ) : **

Hiyama Kiyoteru. Guru yang sering disapa 'Ma~ma' ini lahir di negara yang terkenal dengan Manga-nya.

Teman 1 kos Meito-sensei.

Impian tak tercapai : Menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Kebiasaan lama : Membaca buku, menyanyi ( sampai kaca ruangan pecah ), ngupil di tempat umum dengan elit.

Umur ( untuk sekarang ) : 22 / 24 tahun ( Kaito : WHAAT ?! 22 TAHUN ?! MUKA 'KAYAK 40 TAHUN, UMUR 22 ?! WHAAAT ?! #shocklebay ).

* * *

Menelusuri 1 sensei aja gue udah pusing, apalagi sensei yang lainnya...?

Aaahhh lanjuuutt~!

Sensei kedua adalah...*JREENG JEEENG*

Leon-sensei~!

Ane MALES BANGET ngerangkum Bio tentang Meiko-sensei ! Guru Killer, kejam, sadis, licik, dan.. ( Author : Sebutin aja semuanya Kai ! ). Jadi mohon maklumi yaaa *muka cheming ( en nista )*

Ahem... Ceoh !

* * *

Leon-sensei. Tak ada yang tau lama lengkapnya. Seperti di chapter 2, sensei ini pemegang gelar 'NihonVoca most Coolest Teacher'.

Atuh gimana enggak... Pria Amerika-Jepang, mengajarnya ya Bahasa Inggris, rambut _golden-blonde, _tinggi, lembut, humoris,.. ( Author : Lanjutin aja Kai ! Sampai selesai chapternya ! ).

Ok..., karena gue tadi udah ditabok oleh Author, mari kita lanjutkan.

Sensei ini aslinya lahir di Amerika. Tetapi, ibunya adalah orang Jepang. Setelah ayah Leon-sensei meninggal, Leon-sensei pun pindah ke Jepang dan menjabat sebagai salah satu guru disini.

Oh dan katanya Leon-sensei adalah teman dekat Kepala Sekolah Lola. Tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau Leon-sensei dan KepSek Lola berpacaran loohh...~ *biang gosip mode on*.

Ternyata Leon-sensei juga bisa bernyanyi dan bermain gitar loh. Pernah ada kejadian saat Festival Sekolah Leon-sensei menyanyi loh. Dan tentu saja...

..para murid perempuan langsung ngibrit ke stage dan lagi...

..gue sampai keinjek 'kayak keset kamar mandi oleh massa demokrasi fans Leon-sensei.

* * *

Guru ketiga dan terakhir gue rangkum adalah Meito-sensei.

Langsung sajaaahh~... Kita langsung lanjut gan !

Meito-sensei.

Kakak dari Meiko-sensei ini adalah salah satu guru Olahraga disekolah ku. Bagaimana tidak...

Meito-sensei sangat ahli main :

1. Sepak Bola.

2. Basket.

3. Cabang Atletik.

4. Angkat Besi.

5. Judo.

6. Golf.

7. Tennis.

8. Badminton.

9. Voli.

10. Anggar.

Dan masing buanyak lagi sampai mulut gue mau berbusa.

Entah kenapa, seperti Hiyama-sensei dan Leon-sensei, Meito-sensei katanya juga suka bernyanyi.

Mungkin udah pada janjian kali yaa..?

Sering main Mahjong dan Catur kalau ketemu sama Hiyama-sensei.

Sangat takut sama yang namanya...

_Yes readers_. Sensei ini takut sama...

..kecoa.

Bahkan kata Hiyama-sensei, Meito-sensei mempunyai sebuah pedang khusus jika ketemu sama Sang Kecoak.

Gue langsung ber-oh begitu ria + Mengatakan 'Keahlian manly, mental jelly pisaan~'.

* * *

Yak mungkin begitu saja readers. Maafkan jika ada ( buanyak ) kesalahan yang telah ane lakukan.

Salam dari Author Draga07 dan...

Kaito Shion bin Kece en Keren #ditampar Author.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Gomen ya Readers, Author Draga lagi kurang 'sarap' nih jadi chappie ini nggak menarik sama sekali (_ _). Mungkin 1 – 2 chapter mendatang, cerita ini selesai.

But thank's again for reading~!


	8. Behind The Scene : Author buntu ide

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warning : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

( * * * )

* * *

**Kaito POV. **

**( Latar : Hari Minggu. Suasana : Nggak Jelas. Waktu : Pagi hari ).**

Akhirnya, sekarang nyaris 7 bulan gue bersekolah di NihonVoca. Ei Busyeehhh, Author yang **kejam**, bes fren yang **sadis**, adik kelas yang **ter~la~lu**, ketua kelas yang **nista**, dan saudara gue yang.. ( Author : **Sekseh** pisaaan~! ).

. . . .

Auuuuthoooooorr...! Ini POV gue ! Ngapain loe disini ?! Pliisss banget...

..ini tuh.., cerita gue. _Respect_ dikit 'napa ya ? ( Author : Iya deh, yang -kayaknya- jadi karakter utama... =o= )

. . . .

"Oh yaa... Mana oleh – olehnya ?". Dengan muka yang sempurna ( via acakadur ), gue pun menyodorkan tangan gue yang putih ( pake cat ) ke Author. Seraya untuk mendapatkan oleh – oleh gue gitu~...

"Niiih...".

Holi loooorrrddd ! Apaan nih ?! Kertas ? Kertas apaan nih ?

"Anu... Author. Wes kertas opo iki ?"

"Hah ? Tuh oleh – oleh nya... ".

_What's this ?_ Apakah ini kwitansi uang 100.000 yen ? ( Author : Nggak mungkiiinn~... ). Atau apakah ini Kertas Surat Warisan ? ( Author : =_= ).

Waow... Gue mau nangis nih... Ada tisue nggak yaaa ?

"BaKaito ! Lihat dulu, kertas itu kertas apa !"

Setelah ditereakan oleh Author, gue pun melihat kertas itu secara khusyuk dan pokus...

Ternyata...

*^&%$# ?! BON JALAN TOL ?! APAAN NIH ?!

"Itu tuh kertas bon tol. Kalau di jalan tol kan biasanya dikasih kertas pembayaran gitu. Itu aja ya oleh – oleh nya..."

Uuuuaaappaaaaa ?! Authoooorrr ! Kenapa ente senyum luebar gitu sih ? Sungguh...! Sekali kejam, emang selalu tegaaaaa...!

Lalu...

'DING DONG~... DING DONG~.'

Aih ? Pagi – pagi kok udah ada yang dateng kerumah ane ya ?

Matte...

. . . .

"KOK AUTHOR BISA MASUK KE SINI ?! DAN LAGI... INI KAN KAMAR GUE ! AUTHOR _PERVERT_ !"

* * *

**Author POV**

Najiizzzzz ! Amit – amit dah gue !_ No way bro~!_ Nggak ikhlas ane jadi _stalker_ mu !

Sungguh memalukan...

'Mana kamu pake baju piyama bergambar _Ice Cream_ lagi... Sungguh..

..ane bakar tuh baju suatu hari nanti...

"Biarin lah..! Udah masuk ini..." ( AuthorNgeles mode on ).

"Jangan – jangan... AUTHOR NAPSU SAMA GUEEE...! _Oh Yeaaahhh !_ Gue emang terlalu sempurnaaah~!"

Nak Kaito... Pilih Rumah Sakit atau Kuburan nak ?

"Udah... Itu ada yang memencet bel didepan. Nggak bukain pintu dulu ?". Ane pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan GeEr itu...

Nih bocah minta Surga untuk diperlihatkan ya ?

. . . .

* * *

**Kaito POV**

Gue pun langsung ngibrit ke depan pintu dan.. _Oh Booy_... Yang gue lihat adalah...

"Ohayou, Kaito-san.. !" dan "Oi Kaito, punya Terong Bakar nggak ?"

Lenny en Gaku kesini~!

Lenny sih masih nggak 'papa. Tapi kok ada si Gaku ?! Dikira gue Pedagang Makanan apa ?! Seenaknya sajah dia minta makanan...

"Oi... Ngapain kalian kesini ?"

"Eh ? Kaito-san nggak tau ? Kita diundang Author-chan kesini. Mau ada _meeting_ tentang _skrip chapter_ selanjutnya..."

. . . .

WHAT THE..?! MENDADAK SEKALI~! Dan lagi...

Author berdiri dibelakang gue.., sambil tersenyum bengis..!

Sungguh, kalian ini penyiksa...

Apakah..., aku melakukan _seppuku _saja ? Merasa terhina gue nih...

"Halaaah, gitu doang lebay nya minta ampun... Payah..."

. . . .

Tunggu. Kok Author bisa 'tempe' apa yang gue pikirin ? Jangan – jangan...

..Author _psychic !_ Punya _sixth sense !_ Badaaaiii~...! #teplaakkk-teplookkk.

* * *

**Author POV**

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 09.00 pagi. Cahaya matahari yang membuat epek 'Silau men' membuat Kaito dengan uaneh nya memakai kacamata hitam layaknya Kakek – Kakek Butaaa..~. ( Kaito : Aiiihhh... Dari sudut pandang Author, Imej gue tambah hancuurrr... Author Tegaaa ! ).

Lalu, pembicaraan dimulai..

"Okeh. Author lagi buntu ide nih. Kalian ada ide apa ?"

"Hmmm... Apa ya ?". Oh Lenny, kok kamu _kawaii _banget ya... Terlalu _inno_ untuk di _rape._.

( Kaito : Aiih... Author _hentai !_ Nonton apa sih semalem ?

Author : Oooh Cuma nonton kamu disiksa doang... Pake _bulldozer_ gitu...

Kaito : *harga diri juatuh* )

"Tentang Terong yuukkk mariii~!"

Oh tentu... TIDAK ! No wei meenn... Author malesss Gaku. Maklumi deh...

..PR Author masih lumayan banyak... #teplaakkk.

"Bikin gue lebih keceh, keren, asoy, ganteng, tamvan..."

Oh Kaito... Bolehkah aku meremas mukamu ? 'Gemas' sekaliii aku...

Lalu...

'DING DONG~! DING DONG~!'

Eh ? Ada yang dateng lagi...? Oh iya..! Aku kan ngundang...

"Siapa lagi tuh ?". Kaito pun segera berdiri lalu menghampiri pintu.

Oh iya. Sekarang kita ada di ruang tamu rumah BaKaito. Mantep loh~! Ada TV 42 inch, 2 AC, Lemari Es 3 pintu, sofa asli dari Eropa, dan lain lain. Dan sekarang kita makan kue coklat dan meminum Teh Hijau Hangat.

Dan saat Author melihat pintu.. Rasanya, Author terkesima...

"..Ngapain kamu disini haaah ?!". Assoooyy, Kaito teriak kayak mau jadi budak~! Ayo..! Jadi budak ane sajaaa~! #teplaaookkk.

"U..um. Boku.. diundang Author.. untuk kesini.. Tak apa kan ?"

Oh demi Kaito ditabok Gakupo, Akang Taito kesini~! Omaigat !

_I am so happy...~! _*OOC Mode on*

. . . .

Kembali ke Stori.

Dengan datangnya sang Sekseh Ouji ( Kaito : Julukan kece banget ! Gue kok nggak dikasih julukan...?! Huaaaa...~! ), meeting pun dilanjutkan.

"Jadi begini. Author Draga-chan lagi buntu ide. Anata punya ide apa ?" tanya Lenny ke arah ngarep-calon pacar Author-ngarep.

"Bagaimana yaa...? Boku.. tidak memiliki ide apapun... Gomen...".

Oh Kaito Slayer, kenapa kamoeh tuampan sekali dari saudaramu yang sangat tidak dapat dito-le-ran-si-kan itu ya ? Oooh... Ane meleleh nih.

_Get a grip men.. A grip._ Sadar meen...!

"Author.. Kok melamun ?". Taito mengayunkan tangannya didepan muka Author.

Sungguh...

..Author langsung NGILER tingkat Monas meen...!

"Author sudah tak tertolong... Sudahlah Taito. Dia memang begitu. Abaikan saja yaaa...~!".

_You Nista Boy _Kaito !

* * *

**Kaito POV **

Setelah dengan **bangga** nya gue membuat Author **terhina **dengan **elit**, gue pun langsung mengambilkan camilan tambahan buat Author en de geng.

. . . .

Haaah~... Sudah jam 11.00 pagi. Mau sampai jam berapa mereka disini ya ? Gue kan belum mandi nih... Aaaah sudahlah. Bau gue kan 'kayak bunga mawar ( busuk ).

"Aaaaghhh~! _Help me_ enibadi... Ada yang punya ide nggak ? Serasa.. mau nangis aku..."

Waow... Pertama kalinya gue melihat Author seperti itu... Merasa sengsara dan putus asa... Gue merasa...

..sungguh amazing ! Ini harus di apdet ke Pesbuk sama Tuiter~!

**Status Gue : Author Draga seperti anak kecil ! Menangis nggak jelas ! Emezing ! **

"Oi Kaito... Author bener – bener putus asa... Bantuin kenapa ? Kasihan dia...". Waow.. Kok Gakupo ngomong nya begitu ya... Pertama kalinya nih...

Tapi memang benar sih...

Author Draga nyaris mau menangis. Nyaris membantingkan kepalanya di Meja Antik gue. Cari meja lain 'napa Thor ? Itu meja langka en mahal...

"_You okay_ Author ? Tenanglah... Cobalah untuk tenang yaa..."

Apaan itu ?! Taito mengusap kepala Author seperti Bleki en Majikannya~! Dan apa – apaan kalimat itu ? Membuat gue mau moentah daaah~!

Tapi...

"Taito-kun... Anata, bersama Len dan Gakupo, sungguh... Kalian sudah berusaha untuk menolongku. Arigatou..."

Eeeh ? Pertama kalinya Author tersenyum lembut seperti itu... Dan lagi...

..kok nama gue nggak disebut ?! Ayolah... Ini rumah gue. _Readers _kan juga mau gue dipuji juga.. _Fans _gue bisa nangis loh~... #plaakkk.

* * *

**Author POV**

"Arigatou minna... Sepertinya, watashi memiliki ide lagi. Yosh ! Ane akan bersiap – siap !" *semangat membara mode on*.

"Ganbatte ne Author-chan !". Yes Lenny... Arigatou untuk penyemangatnya...

"Jika... ada... masalah, Boku.., siap membantu~!". Yosh Taito-kun !

"Imajinesien gue harus main nih... Aku bantu juga kalau Author ada masalah~!". Oke... Arigatou Gakupo~!

. . . .

"Aah nyaris lupa. Sebagai hadiah... Ini. Hadiah oleh – oleh... Ayo pada berbaris gerak~!"

"Lenny pertama, Gakupo kedua, Taito ketiga, dan Kaito keempat..."

. . . .

"Matte...! Kok gue terakhir ? Gue kan karakter utama...".

"Mau dikasih nggak ?! Mumpung masih baik nih watashi ke kamu...!"

"Eh iya deh... Ampyuun bos~!"

Oh rasanya memarahi Kaito adalah saat – saat terbaik dalam hidupku. _Excellent~!_

. . . .

"Lenny-kun dapat Pisang 1 sisir dan Pisang goreng 10 box ya..."

"Asyiiik... Arigatou Author-chan...~!"

"Hehe... Sama – sama... Oke selanjutnya Gakupo..."

. . . .

"Dapet apa gue nih Thor ?"

"Hihi... Aku kasih kamu Terong 1 tong aja yaa... Nggak apa – apa kan ?"

"Waah... Itu keren ! Arigatou Author !"

"Yosh...! Taito-kun~!"

. . . .

"Hadiah ku.., Uummm..."

"Ini~! Kotak perban dan Pisau baru !"

"Aaahhh~... *speechless*"

"Sama – sama Taito... Dan sekarang.., kamu ngapain ?"

_Readers_, Kaito sedang merapihkan rambutnya itu dengan sisir dari zaman dimana Dinosaurus masih hidup.

Kesan apa sih yang nih bocah paksakan ? Nggak ngefek tau nggak sih ?

. . . .

"Nih... Kupon... es krim vanilla... buat 1 bulan... _Happy ?_"

Oh Gawd ! Mukanya langsung nge bling – bling gitu permisa !

. . . .

"Waah, harus pulang nih... Siap – siap buat chapter baru. Yosh. Minna, watashi pulang duluan ya.. Ja nee~!"

Sambil melambaikan tangan, Author pun pulang dengan muka nista memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika Taito membunuh Kaito dengan Pisau baru yang Author kasih ke Taito...

Hoho... _I am_ tega...~!

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Author telah kembali dari Tanah Kampung tercintaah~! #teplaakkkk. Yak itulah _Behind The Scene _nya..

Thank's again for reading~!

**Balasan Review : **

_**Hikaru Kisekine**__** : -**_Oooh.. Author Lenka ganti nama... Oceh~! Nama nya kece... #plaakk. - Ooh.. Author Hikaru juga suka Taito ya... _Yess !_ Taito Fans bukan hanya aku...~! *sujud – sujud di depan Laptop*.

_**Sp-Cs : **_Yosh ! Apdet is ready ! Arigatou telah mereviewcerita ku~! ^_^.


	9. Hari Terkutuk

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warnings : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

( *** )

* * *

**Normal POV ( Author narasi cerita )**

"Hosh..., hosh... Ohmigat ! Tadi nyaris sajaaaa..." itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh karakter berambut air jamban itu... *Author dilempar gayung*

"Untung gue mantan pelari langkah 10.000, jadi bisa kaboer secepat mungkin..."

* * *

**Kaito POV**

Okeh _readers_, ente – ente sekalian pasti penasaran ya kenapa ane berhosh – hosh ria seperti itu... ( Author : Tolong bilang 'enggak' _readers_. Pliissss...~! )

_The worst day eveeerrrr~!_ ( Author : Sok bisa bahasa Inggris ente... Ckckck )

Hari ini tuh... AARRRGGHHHHHH !

Yang penting ane udah dirumah sekarang dengan selamat sentausa dll dst...!

* * *

**( Flashback. Tadi pagi di NihonVoca School )**

Seperti biasa, sekarang sudah 7 bulan sejak gue bersekolah di NihonVoca. **Rintangan maut, pengkhianatan, **_**nista game**_**, dan lain lain **sudah gue lalui dengan selamaaatttt...

Hingga titik darah penghabisan, ane tidak akan putus sekolah... _NOOO ! Learning is important ! _( Author : ...Ketabrak apa nih bocah semalem ? Wes jadi ngawur otaknya... ).

Sementara itu dikelas, saudara gue sedang memandangi langit dengan...

_Yes readers..._

..galau...

Sambil menghela napas puanjang dia pun memandang langit dengan mata _dark purple_ nya bagaikan galaksi luar...

. . . .

Skrip macam apa ini ? Kok ane yang dipaksa ngomong begituan...

Plisss banget...

_.. This is... _

_..not cool yu know..._ ( Author : o.O ? )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Gakupo, ada PR nggak ?"

Gakupo hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah gue...

"Heeelooooo~... Manusia Tamvan memanggil nih..."

Eeehhh, dia malah jalan ke arah Yuuma...

Kuppreeetttt~! Gue di'kacangin'~!

. . . .

Tapi entah kenapa ya... Sejak drama Bahasa Inggris **terkutuk** itu, Yuuma en Gakupo jadi lebih dekat... Jangan – jangan..., jangan – jangan...

..mereka itu dulunya musuh abadi. Terus sekarang jadi temenan...

Hoho~! Gue emang hebat~! Bisa memepersatukan 'Air dan Stopkontak'~! ( Author : *facepalm* )

"Eh Kai... Kamu PR Kimia udah selesai ?". Terdengar suara Luka yang menggema membuat dinding retak ( ? )

"Oh tentu... Yang 10 soal itu kan ? Ciihhh... Itu mah mudah..."

_Yes readers,_ ane suka sekali sama yang namanya pelajaran Kimia. Ternyata dibalik kekaleman sang Hiyama-sensei ...

..Itu loh, wali kelas en yang ngajar Kimia dikelasku *nunjuk – nunjuk foto Hiyama lagi melakukan 'Panggilan Alam'.

..Dia itu lumayan gaje, sarap, lucu, dll dst yang penting heppiiii...

Ditambah pula pelajaran ini nggak terlalu susah, jadi mudah mengerti ane...

_I am a genius~! _

. . . .

_**( Soundeffect : Bel Sekolah berbunyi... )**_

Okeh, waktunya ane belajar...

Baaaiii~! Si yu _readers~! _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( Pulang Sekolah at NihonVoca ) **

Kejeniusan gue dalam kimia sungguh membantu _readers. _

Gue dapet 10 ribu dari Hiyama-sensei meeenn...~! Untung aja..., seluruh soal Kimia bisa gue jawab...

Beli es krim ma brooo~! Pestaaaa~!

Tapi...

..berhubung gue piket dan seperti biasa, temen – temen se geng udah pada bai bai, gue pun sendirian membersihkan kelas.

_Alone, lonely..._

Aaah, pokoke mengiris hati... ( Author : ...sejak kapan nih bocah lebaynya melonjak 500 % ? )

Terus gue melihat diluar kelas...

Dengan kedua mata, pundak, lutut, kaki, gue melihat seseorang yang gue kenal...

Tapi orang itu seperti sedang menggenggam tangan seorang lainnya...

Dan...

WHAAATT ?! GAKU EN BOCAH KUDAAAAA ?! ( Histeria mode on )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gue pun mengaktifkan mode James Bond(ing) gue. Gue pun lalu ngepollow mereka ( tambahan : _stalking nista style_ ). Dan dengan elitnya, gue pun membanting sapu kelas layaknya di Chapter 3...

. . . .

. . . .

Jam mulai menunjukkan jam 13.30. Tuh bocah kuda en bocih terong masih pegang – pengangan tangan.

_What is this ?_ Film Yao barukah ? Dan mereka pemeran nya ? ( Author : Maksud lu To ? )

Tiba – tiba...

'Begadang~jangan~begadaaaangg~... Begadang~tiada~artinyaaa...~'

_Oh damn !_ HP gue bunyi ! Atuh mana _ringtone _nya yang ini lagi...

Pasti diutak – atik Lenny pas minjem HP ku minggu lalu...

Matiin..., matiin !

"Eh bunyi apa itu ?"

_Oh Nooo~! _... Gue harus meninggalkan TKP ! Ketahuan Gakupo ! _Mayday, maydaaay ! _

"Jangan – jangan ada yang ngeliat kita..."

Oh Kami-sama, bantulah saya _es-cape_ dari sini...~!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**( Soundeffect : Musik tegang... )**_

Kabur, kabur...

_Escape, escape..._

"Halo ? Ada orang disitu ?"

Waaadooowww ! Keberadaan gue diketahui ! _Alert, aleeerttt !_

"Bisa bantuin buat ngelepasin tangan kita enggak ?"

Gue harus kaboer...!

Tunggu...

Eh.. ? Opo maksudnya ?

. . . .

"Loh Kaito...? Belum pulang ?" tanya Yuuma yang telah menemukan gue dibalik tembok.

Atuh harusnya gue yang nanya kenapa ente belum pulang..!

"Piket dulu lah.. Gue kan murid rajin getooohhh..."

"Oooh..."

Najiisss ! Tuh Bocah Kuda cuma ber-oh – oh ria...!

"To, bisa ngelepasin tangan kita enggak ? Tangan kita kena lem tadi, jadi nggak bisa lepas..." kata Gakupo dengan muka melasbesi.

Eeeh ? Kena lem ?

Oh iya ! Tadi ada pelajaran Kesenian sebelum pulang... Disuruh main tempel-menempel. Atuh mana tuh lem setrong banget lagi.

Luka aja yang rambutnya kena lem harus merelakan sebagian rambutnya itu rontok dengan emezing-nya.

"Oh.., itu doang...? Nggak ada lagi ?"

"Nggak ada... Onegai To... Gue kasih Es Krim rasa berlian ( ? ) dah nanti..." jawab Yuuma dengan mode OOC-bukan-Yuuma-sekalee...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( Pulang. Mau naik angkot ceritanya )**

Setelah menolong Bocah Kuda en Bocih Terong, gue pun sibuk menunggu transportasi yang pastinya tidak asing lagi di kalangan para _readers... _

..Itu tuh nama transportasinya *nunjuk – nunjuk kalimat yang di tebalkan*

. . . .

Jam menunjukkan sudah nyaris jam 14.00.

Haah~... Pikiran gue terlalu 'bersih' jadi mikirnya Gaku en Yuuma itu Yao...

Gakupo kan pernah bilang kalau dia naksir sama Luka... ( Author : Cieee.. cieeee~! Gakupo yaa... ).

Bahkan katanya dia rela menyeberangi lautan untuk bertemu Luka ( Wuidih...), rela mati untuk Luka ( Weseeeet...~! ), bahkan bersama dengannya sedih maupun duka ( Asseeekkk~! ).

Tuh bocih memang berlebihan. Tapi katanya dia memang sudah naksir Luka sejak 2 SMP. Satu sekolah hingga sekarang.

Kapan ya..., gue bisa..., menemukkan cinta sejati gue... ? ( Author : Di rawa banyak tuh... *Author dilempar ke rawa* ).

Karena terlalu banyak berandai – andai, tak sadar ada angkot kosong didepan gue.

. . . .

Baru aja gue mau naik, gue melihat Meiko-sensei !

Gue baru inget kalau gue rumahnya satu arah sama Meiko-sensei !

Gue..., naik angkot ini nggak ya ? Tapi.., nanti kalau gue satu angkot sama Meiko-sensei...

AAAARRRGGGHHHH !

"Nggak pak... Masih ada barang yang kelupaan..."

Sang bang Angkot pun langsung tancep gas ke arah Meiko-sensei.

Dan benar saja...

Tuh guru naik angkot itu...!

Alhamdulillah~! Gue beruntung bangeeetss~! Nyaris aja mengalami serangan jantung kalau satu angkot sama tuh sensei...

Merdekaaaaa~!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2 menit kemudian, gue pun dapet angkot yang lumayan kosong. Penumpangnya cuma 2 murid cowok SMP dan ada 1 cowok lagi yang duduk di kursi depan.

Daripada jalan, kaki gue bisa putus nantinya...~!

. . . .

5 menit telah berlalu sejak gue naik angkot itu.

Tiba – tiba saja, salah satu cowok SMP tadi meluk – meluk cowok satunya...!

Atuh mana didepan mata gue lagi !

"Jangan disini lah Mizuki... Nggak malu...?"

Mizuki ? Iku nama cowok yang ngegrepe – grepe _you ?_

"Biarin lah... Senior Hiro terlalukeren, jadi nggak tahan..."

Opo seh ikiii...?! Acara Yaoi tahunan ?!

Untung aja rumah gue udah deket, jadi gue tinggal bilang...

"BAAAANGGGG ! KIIRRRIIIIII !"

Abang Angkot yang sedang minum itupun langsung _shock_ lalu memuntahkan tuh air ke arah cowok yang duduk disampingnya..

. . . .

Gue pun langsung turun sambil ngeliatin tuh Abang Angkot ditabok dengan meriah oleh sang cowok.

"Ini pak uangnya... Thenk yu...!"

"Iya dek... Hati – hati yaaa..."

Harusnya Abang Angkot yang hati – hati~!

* * *

**( Flashback over )**

Sekarang sudah jam 19.30. PR udah selesai, makan en nonton tipi aaahhh...

. . . .

. . . .

_Oh damn !_

Gue masih kepikiran yang tadi ! Nazeeeee ?!

Gue masih normal...! Gue masih lakiiii~...!

Apakah dunia sudah tak keceh lagi yaaa ?

_CHAOOOOSSS !_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Setelah absen 2 minggu, _Author is baackk~!_ Gomen jika apdetnya sangat terlambat dan garing...

_Thank's again for reading~!_

**Balasan Review : **

_**Sp-Cs :**_ Saya memang suka melihat Kaito menderita... Hohoho~... #teplaaakk.

_**Rucchan : **_Waaaa...~! Gomen jika apdetnya benar - benar terlambat~! _Masalah 1_ : Mengumpulkan bahan _fanfic _agak susah... Tapi untungnya para teman – teman Author pada sarap – sarap semua kok... Termasuk Author yang satu inih... *nunjuk – nujuk diri sendiri*. _Masalah 2_ : Sang Internet mau ngajak perang sama ane... Tapi untungnya dia memiliki belas kasihan sedikit sama Author ini... #teplaaakkteploookkk

_**Hikaru Kisekine : **_Hehe..., sepertinya Author Draga sedikit ter~la~lu yaaa... Gomen, gomen... Terlalu terbawa suasana gitu... *gaje mode on*

_**Nekuro Yamikawa : **_Yosh~! Gomen jika chapter ini kurang gila.. Shikashi, Arigatou karena telah membaca chapter ini... ^ _ ^


	10. Pengalaman Cowok Sejati

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warnings : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

( *** )

* * *

**Kaito POV**

Entah kenapa... Apakah ini yang namanya 'Diatas penderitaan, ada kebahagiaan' ?

_I am sooo heppiiii~...! _( Author : Kerasukan apa ente ?! )

* * *

**( Flashback. Tadi pagi at NihonVoca )**

"Huahahaha~! Ya ampun To~...! Sakit perut gueee...!"

Eh ? Itu pakta Po, pakta !

"Masa begitu doang ketawanya kayak ngeliat Yuuma minum racun tikus..?"

"Tapi serius To...? Nggak nyangka... Aduh, salah saraf nih... Aduuuh..."

Mampuuuss ! Ketawa jangan di lebay – lebayin gitu... Kena batok ( ? ) nya kan...

'Masa gue naksir sama Hatsune Miku itu salah ?

Apakah itu ilegal ? Bagi seorang **cowok sejati**, naksir cewek ahay hukumnya wajib...

. . . .

_**Tips 1 bagi cowok sejati :**_ Selalu harus tampil keceh setiap hari. Karena itu setiap pagi, berkaca adalah hal yang mutlak !

_**Tips 2 bagi cowok sejati :**_ Harus bisa sama yang namanya ngegombal. _Oh yes,_ ngegombal. Tetangga ane, seorang cowok sejati, berhasil menggombal cewek sekomplek ! Ane _jealous _lah... Masa cowok keceh kayak gue ditolak cewek ? _No way_ banget kan...

Jika ada yang tertarik, silahkan coba tips – tips diatas. Dijamin, anda akan.. ( Author : ..menjadi **Jomblo Sejati**... ).

. . . .

THOOOOORRRRR ! Ente bukan cowok ! Sana...! Hush, hush...!

( Author : Yo wes... Yang 'Cowok Sejati' dah... =,= )

. . . .

Ehem, kembali ke stori...

Sedikit inpormasih tentang Hatsune Miku...

. . . .

Hatsune Miku. Salah satu penyanyi yang terkenal di kota ku. Suaranya yang imut, parasnya yang waow, dan bodi yang ahay... ( Author : Aih Kaito _pervy_ ! Siapa yang menyesatkan mu nak ?! ). Dia sekitar 1 tahun lebih muda dariku.

Jujur saja _readers,_ ane lumayan naksir sama dia.

Apakah itu salah ? Bagi seorang Kaito Shion naksir kepada penyanyi yang terkenal ?

_Is that wrong readers ? _( Author : **Sangat** salah Kaito... )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( Break Time ) **

"Aduuuh, masih kepikiran yang tadi... Sumpeh gue ngakak To..."

Ente belum **puas **ya ?!

"Hati – hati, kebanyakan ketawa suara kita bisa aja habis looohh..." jawab gue dengan ( sok ) kerennya.

. . . .

"Okeh, okeh... Dah To. Otak gue laper nih... Langsung aja ya..., gue duluan"

Yo wes... Itu makanan ente, bukan makanan ane...

. . . .

Gue pun sekarang menikmati makanan penutup, yaitu _Banana Split_ dan minum susu cokelat...

Oh Iya... Sudah 3 hari Lenny nggak masuk sekolah karena sakit panas.

Tolong doain ya _readers _agar dia cepat sembuh...

Kirim doa anda ke 0000...

Kami akan mengirimkan anda pulsa 50 rupiah ke _handphone_ anda... ( Author : Lagi promosi To ? )

. . . .

Kembali ke stori lagi...

Gue pun lalu mendengar ada murid _bertalking – talking _seperti ini...

"Eh kamu tau kan Miku Hatsune ? Itu tuh, penyanyi yang dapet juara 2 di Kejuaraan Menyanyi tingkat Negara... Dia dari kota kita loh..." kata murid A.

"Tau kok... Aku malahan ngefans sama dia. Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya murid B.

"Katanya dia mau pindah sekolah kesini..." jawab murid A.

. . . .

SPPRRUUUUTTTT...! Gue pun yang lagi fokus meminum susu cokelat itu pun langsung mencuih – cuihkannya ke arah muka Gakupo...

WHAAATTT ?! Hatsune Miku mau sekolah diseneh ?!

Apakah ini mimpi ? Atau memang telingaku yang budek dikit jadi mendengarnya seperti itu ?

Tapi mana mungkin...

Diuji secara klinis, gue suwer mendengar kalau Hatsune Miku mau bersekolah disini...

Arigatou, Kami-sama~...! Anda masih memiliki belas kasihan kepada hamba mu yang satu ini...

Teng kyu...!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mehehee~..."

"To... Ini masih pagi To. Jangan gila dulu To~! Loe juga masih muda To~! Jangan sia – siakan hidup dulu To~...!"

Bersisik~! Tau nggak seeehh kalau guee sekarang lagi berbunga – bungaaa...? ( Author : Alay mode nya kambuh permisa... )

"Udah lah... Sekali kali gue bahagia dikit lah..." jawab gue dengan senyum yang ( kayaknya ) bisa bikin cewek meleleh ( kepalanya )..

"Haaah~... Terserah lah... Yang gila elo ini, bukan gue..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( 13.00 p.m. Waktunya **_**go home.**_**..) **

Ai-su(kurimu) ! Hujan melandaaaa !

#$%^&* ! Nggak bawa payung lagi ! ( Author : Nak Kaito jangan pake Bahasa Antah-berantah dulu deh... )

Gakupo malah ninggalin gue lagi !

'Masa dia punya motor Ka*a**ki Ninja !

Gua aja yang jadi karakter utama nggak punya kendaraan kece...!

Author tega~! Author nista~! Ane itu, _innocent_ tau nggak sih ?

Dosa apa yang pernah ane perbuat di dunia ini ?

_What ? Whaaatt~?! _( Author : Dosa mu sudah tak terhitung naakkk... )

. . . .

. . . .

Oh maaaann... Sekarang udah jam 13.20...

Nggak bisa langsung menemui Ice Cream terchayank...

Nooooo~!

Tapi...

Eh..?

Diseberang jalan ada orang...

Berambut... panjang en... rambutnya warna hijau...

Matte...

Itu kan...

EEEEEHHHHH ?! HATSUNE MIKU ?

_OH DEAR LOOORDDDD !_ Ngapain dia dipinggir jalan...

Ayo sini..., berteduh bareng **Akang** Kaito... ( Author : *hoeekkk massal * )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okeh, ini adalah salah satu momen terasik yang pernah gue rasakan.

Gimana sih rasanya bertemu salah satu idola favorit ? 'Deg – deg, deg – deg' gitu kan ?

Sekarang ane di depan gerbang hitam NihonVoca, berteduh dibawah sebuah pos sekuriti sekolah...

Sayang si pak sekuriti lagi mules ke toilet, jadi gue sendirian dibawah hujan...

Sekolah ini lumayan besar. Seperti sekolah – sekolah lainnya, ini hanya gedung biasa dengan AC di setiap ruangannya, lift, dll dst... Oh dan terletak didekat jalan raya.

Dan jalan raya itulah yang menjadi pemisah antara Boku _and_ Miku... ( Author : Epek samping dari hujan mulai menyebar ke Kaito kayaknya nih... )

. . . .

Gue ingin teriak memanggil namanya. Meminta dia untuk bersamaku disini. Bajunya juga basah, tapi lebih basah dari baju seragam putihku.

Rasanya... ingin memanggilnya.., tapi seperti ada yang menahanku... ( Author : To, jangan lebay deh To... Roman sekale eneh... )

"Ah... Bolehkah aku kesana untuk berteduh ?"

Eh suara siapa itu ? Dan kepada siapa suara itu berbicara ?

Hujannya terlalu lebat..

Ayolah langit... Nangisnya berhenti lah... Ane nggak punya balon en permen...

"Boleh nggak ? Aku sudah mulai kedinginan..."

Tunggu, suara itu...

Itu Hatsune-chan yang memanggil ?

_Whaaaatttt ?!_ Ini mimpi atau dunia nyata ?!

"Aaah bo..., boleh... Ayo..., kesini..."

Ohmigaaattt~! Hatsune Mikuuuu ! Ane berbicara dengan Hatsune Miku... Untuk pertama kalinya...!

Ane bisa melayang ke Langit ke-7 dah...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jam sudah menunujukan jam 13.35.

Oh Kami-sama, apakah Author Draga salah urat atau...

Aaaah... Ane bahagia sekaleee~...!

. . . .

Hatsune-chan sekarang berdiri di samping kananku. Dia terlihat menggigil seraya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang panjang sangat basah. Dan satu – satunya pengiring lagu untuk suasana epik ini hanyalah bunyi hujan yang menghantam tanah...

Sumpeh... Ane rasanya mau tepar...

Siapa sih yang nggak mau tepar jika berada disamping idola nya ?

Wajar kan...? Gini – gini, ane juga manusiaaa...

"Ano, watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu... Kamu siapa ?"

DEEGGG ! Gue _shock readers !_

"Aaaa.. Uuuumm.. Boku wa... Kaito Shion desu..."

Jantung mau copot, jantung mau copot...!

"Oh Kaito... Senang bertemu denganmu..."

_Oh damn !_ Dia pake senyuman itu lagi !

Senyuman itu _readers_, senyuman itu...! ( Author : ...salah kasih skrip kayaknya nih... )

"Oh... Ah.. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hatsune-chan..."

Bisa anemia gue... Gara – gara _nosebleed _yang emezing !

. . . .

10 menit telah berlalu... Kami pun hanya berbicara sederhana layaknya anak remaja gitu...

Biasalah.., masalah remaja gitu...

Mulai dari lagu kesukaan, makanan favorit, bahkan cara – cara untuk menaklukan hati seseorang.

Memang aneh, tapi rasanya kami berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan ( Author : Asseeekkk...! Tarik mang~! ).

Ternyata dia kesini untuk mengetahui letak NihonVoca School, agar nggak mudah tersesat gitu lah _readers._

Dia pun bercerita bahwa dia pindah sekolah karena sekolahnya yang dulu sangat jaaauuuhh dari rumahnya.

Atuh bagaimana enggak...

Sekolahnya di Australia, jadi gimana gitu deh...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Akhirnya hujan mereda pada jam 13.50. Untungnya baju Hatsune-chan bisa cepat kering. Tadinya mau berminat untuk meminjamkannya syal ane ke dia.

Sekalian berminat untuk menunjukkan jiwa cowok sejati gue...

"Eh jangan panggil aku Hatsune-chan... Panggil Miku saja... Kita kan sebentar lagi menjadi teman satu sekolah..."

YESSS MY LADYYY ! Okeh... Gue sekarang benar – benar butuh darah tambahan~!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( Flashback Over ) **

Aaaahh... Bahagianya ane...

'Mana dikasih tanda tangan lagi sama Miku-chan..

Ini sungguh melengkapi koleksi berharga ku...

Akan kujaga dengan nyawaku~...! ( Author : =_= )

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Wah, nggak tau mau nulis apa sebagai penutup chappie ini. Cuma mau bilang ini...

_Thank's again for reading~!_


	11. Kaito's Family

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warnings : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

( *** )

* * *

**Kaito POV **

Wahai para _readers_ seperjuangan... Ini adalah hari yang pokoknya susah untuk diekspresikan lewat kata – kata..

Kenapa ? Ini alasannya...

* * *

**( Flashback. -Hari : Sabtu, -Tanggal : Terserah **_**readers.**_**.., -Suasana : Biasa ajah..., -Waktu : Pagi hari )**

"Hooooaaaammmm... Enaknya tidur..."

Oh, pagi _readers_... Hari ini hari sabtu jadi bisa bangun sepuasnyaaa...

Aaaah, bisa tidur jam 23.59, bangun jam 09.00 pagi...

Best dei eper !

'KRUUUCUUUKKKK'

Eh perut gue butuh teman yaa...?

Okeh, waktunya _sarap_an...!

. . . .

Okeh, mari kita sikaaattt~!

Sarapan hari ini : Telur Orak Orik dengan Roti _Cheese Garlic Bread_ lengkap dengan segelas Teh Manis hangat... ( Author : Daaassaarrr~! Author belum sarapan niihhh~! Ngomongnya jangan didepan Author 'napa~?! ).

Itulah balasan karena telah menistakan dan tega kepada ane...!

Karma bro, karma...

. . . .

Dengan **lahap**, gue pun langsung menghabiskan makanan gue didepan MpokAuthorNista... ( Author : Sabar..., sabar...! Ini cobaan dari anak buah gue... Sabar~! ).

Dan setelah makan, sebuah pertarungan dimulai...

"Matte To.. Siapa yang mau ngebersihin piring – piring ini...?"

"Loe aja Thor... Gue mau mandi..."

"Kammvrreettt~...! Loe yang makan juga To...! Loe yang ngebersihin dong...!"

"Gue mau mandi Thor... Onegai Thor~..."

_**Jurus Rahasia Aliran Shion : Kitty Eyes versi Kucing Kecebur di Got~! **_

Pasti berhasil... Ini jurus pamungkas gue...

Nggak akan ada yang bisa menahan Jurus Mematikan ini...

Tapi...

"MAU MATI ATAU TEWAS ENTEEE...?!"

. . . .

Sudah resmi...

Author Draga memang kueejaamm...!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sekarang sudah jam 09.45.

Ampyuuun deh... Author Draga bener – bener setrong...

Manusia normal bisa melepuh saat melihat Jurus Maut itu..

Author Draga penyihir...! Dibalik muka bishoujo GaJe nya, dia pasti memiliki hidung pipa dan muka jerawatan~!

Kelemahannya apa ya...?

Bawang bombay kah ?

Yang penting sekarang udah _fresh_ setelah mandi...

Lalu...

'DING DONG... DING DOONGG...'

Ya ampun..., siapa yang dateng ya ?

Haa~.. Author Draga lagi 'bermeditasi' di kamar mandi..

"Iya, iya... Tunggu sebentar..."

. . . .

Dan...

Sungguh, aku merasa Bencana akan melanda diriku...

Iya..., sebuah Bencana yang akan **sangat** merugikan diriku...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bagaimana kabarmu, anakku yang maniez~...?"

Mai Babeh kesini...!

"Kami datang menemui mu..."

Emak gue juga kesini...! _What the hole...?!_

. . . .

Okeh _readers_, biarkan aku menceritakan sejenak tentang keluarga ku ini...

. .

**Akaito Shion**

Ayahku ini adalah anak dari CEO Senjata Tajam di Jepang. Berambut merah, tinggi, dan muka yang agak garang membuat semua orang pasti berpikir bahwa dia Orang Berandalan atau Preman gitu lah. Tapi sifat aslinya...

Haeduh..., gimana ya...

..Koplak, aneh, terobsesi sama cabai, humoris 1000 persen, abal, dan lain lain...

Sumpeh _readers_, ane juga bingung kok bisa orang ini jadi bapak ane...

**Kaiko Shion**

Ibuku ini adalah cucu dari pemimpin Yakuza Jepang. Berambut biru, tegas, dan lumayan sadis. Kemungkinan besar sifat Taito menurun dari Ibuku ini...

Tapi..., dibalik kesadisan nya, ibuku ini orangnya gaul banget dan sangat pengertian kepada orang lain.

. .

Tapi anehnya...

Kok bisa emakku yang COOL itu bisa menikah dengan bapakku yang EDANNYA melebihi Manusia normal ?!

Sungguh sebuah misteri _readers_...

Misteri yang sampai sekarang belum terpecahkan...

. . . .

"Kok..., Ibu dan Ayah datang kesini ?"

"Uuuuaaaaaa~! Memangnya salah untuk menemui anak sendiri...? Kamu tega sekali kepada Ayahmu ini Kaito~...! Huuuuaaaaaa...!"

_And yes readers,_ Ayahku ini lebaynya tingkat dewa...

"Aduh suamiku... Kaito kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.. Nggak usah nangis gaje pliss deh..."

Waow, Ibuku jagooo...!

"Hiks..., iya... Hiks..."

"Anu..., mau masuk ke rumah ku ? Maaf jika berantakan..."

"Ah boleh...! Kalau masuk ke kamar mu juga nggak 'papa kok.. Seorang Ayah harus mengetahui Anak laki – lakinya sekarang sudah dewasa atau bukan..! Dan itu bisa terlihat di kamarmu...!"

Aiihhh...! Bapakku nafsu ngeliat kamar ku...!

"Silahkeun... Monggo wae.. Tapi sekarang ada temanku yang datang berkunjung..."

"Siapa dia nak...?! Cowok atau Cewek ?! Perempuan atau Laki – laki ?! _Boy_ atau _Girl ?!_"

"Banci Yaaahhh~...! Cewek Yah, cewek..."

Sungguh, Ayahku ini...

Secara tiba – tiba, Ayahku langsung memegang kedua pundakku sambil berkata...

"_Good Job my Boooyyy~!_ Kau sudah dewasa~...! Ayahmu sangat bangga~...!"

_Daadddyyy~...!_ Cintaku hanya untuk Hatsune Miku seorang..., bukan si Author...!

"Bukan begitu Ayah... Dia hanyalah teman, **teman**..."

"Apakah teman tapi mesra...? Tenang saja nak..., Ayah juga seorang lelaki jadi nggak usah menyimpan rahasia deh..."

EMMAAKKKK...! _Help me_ plisss...!

"Aka-san..., sepertinya Kaito benar – benar hanya menganggap perempuan itu sebagai teman... Sudahlah, jangan memaksa nya seperti itu..."

_Thank You Mommy...! You are de best...!_

. . . .

Akhirnya, Author Draga pun keluar dari Kamar Mandi gue...

Dan tentu saja, bertemu dengan kedua OrTu gue...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11.00

Sepertinya Author Draga senang berbincang – bincang dengan Ibuku...

Sesama Yandere en Cewek kali yee...

Lalu bapakku lagi berekspedisi di kamarku. Sudah 45 menit dia dikamarku...

Jangan – jangan..., dia menemukan...

. . . .

Gue pun langsung lari ke kamar gue yang terletak di lantai dua. Dan..

JEEDDEEERRR !

Gue pun langsung membanting pintu kamar gue...

"_Daaaddddyyyy~...!_ Jangan pegang – pegang...!"

_Yes readers,_ itu adalah...

Bantal Panjang Bergambar Hatsune Miku milikkuuu...!

Atuh mana ada bekas iler gue lagi disitu...

"Oh Kaito... Ini siapa yaaaaa...?"

Sadiss...! 'Mana dipeluk – peluk lagi...!

_My _Mikuuuu~...! NOOOOOO...!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Moooommmmyyyyyy~~~_! Ayah meluk – meluk pacarkyuuuu...! _My_ Bantal kecayangan...!"

Gue pun menangis sejadi – jadinya dihadapan Author dan Ibu gue...

"Aduh anakku.., sudah jangan menangis yaa... Ibu akan menyeret ayahmu kesini dulu yaa... Dia dikamarmu kan ? Tunggu sekitar 5 menit ya..."

. . . .

. . . .

Terdengar suara jeritan...

"Kaiko hani... Jangan tega dong. Ini suamimu sendiri~...!"

"Ane ora peduli... Anakmu sampai mau ngesot – ngesot saking sedihnya...!"

_Yes readers,_ YakuzaMode Ibuku kambuh...

BAAAKKK ! BRRUUUKKKK ! KEEEMMPPPRAAAKKKK !

Aih kamar gue bisa hancur...!

Emaaaakkk ! Tolong jangan ngebelah kamarku...!

Sementara Author...

Hanya menyaksikan atap lantai satu bergetar – getar dengan top nya...

. . . .

"Maafkan bapak mu ini Naaakkk... Gomenasai, gomenasai..."

Yaah seperti inilah kalau punya seorang Ibu yang super pengertian kepada anak tersayangnya...

"Kalau mau pegang, bilang dulu ya Yah... Itu bantal kesayanganku..."

"Tapi.. Itukah..., orang yang kamu suka..? Sang Penyanyi Hatsune Miku...?"

MATTTEE~! Kok bapakku bisa tau...?!

"Kok ayah bisa tau ?"

Mungkin udah lama menjadi ayahku jadi tau kali ya...

"Oh itu.. Dikamar kamu ada banyak posternya. Dan ada namanya di pojok kanan bawah poster – poster itu..."

Oh... Itu toh...

Harusnya aku nggak nanya...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ibu, ayah... Titip salam sama Nigaito dan Zeito-san yaa..."

"Iya nanti Ibu kasih tau mereka..."

Oh iya _readers_, Nigaito adalah Shion paling kecil dan paling muda dikeluargaku. Dia itu sejak masih bayi sukanya warna hijau dan suka minum teh hijau.

Mungkin saat mau melahirkan Nigaito, Ibuku ngidam Teh Hijau 1 Truk kali ya..

. .

Zeito-san juga saudara ku. Sikapnya itu nggak bisa ditebak sama sekali. Penyuka hal – hal gotik, punya Yo-yo 2 lemari dan punya pacar yang bernama Zatsune.

Ada yang bilang kalau Zatsune-chan adalah adik angkat Miku loh...

. . . .

. . . .

Sekarang jam 14.00.

Author yang masih cengo melihat sebuah _Happy Family_ berkumpul seperti itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan membuatnya sebagai bahan _Chapter_ baru buat FanFic nyaa...

Terserah loe Thor, ane wes pasrah wae..., yang penting _readers_ pada hepii...

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

Author masih bingung mau menulis apa di penutup _chapter_ ini... Hanya mau bilang..

_Thank's again for reading~!_

**Balasan Review :**

_**Sp-Cs : -**_Yah kalau jadi Yao ceritanya, Author dengan senang hati menulisnya~... *sadis-terhadap-Kaito mode on*. -Author Draga juga ngefans sama pasangan KaiKu.. De Best~! #teplaakkk.

_**Hikaru Kisekine : **_Tenang saja Hikaru-san, setelah dikasih darah tambahan, Kaito bisa selamat... Semoga dia juga akan selamat dari kenistaan dan kekejaman Author ini... Hohoho #ketawa ala Santa Claus lagi batuk.

_**KoroCorona : **__Yosh~! The next chapter already available~!_ _I am so sorry to put the Reviews area at the end of the story, but thank's for reading~..!_ #Sok-bisa-bahasa-Inggris-dengan-fasih mode on.

_**Rucchan : **_Apdet is ready~! Doakan agar setiap minggu Author bisa apdet chappie baru... ( Inner : Gile dikira Weekly Shounen Jump... #teplaaakk ).


	12. Food Sensou !

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warnings : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

( * * * )

* * *

**Kaito POV **

Okeh.. _This is it_... Hari yang gue tunggu...

Kenapa ? Miku-chan mulai bersekolah hari ini...!

Waktunya menunjukkan Jiwa Cowok Sejati gue~!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saat sampai disekolah, gue hanya berharap waktu istirahat datang lebih cepat..

Ane gregetan~! Udah nggak sabar ketemu Miku-chan~!

. . . .

**( Skip to Breaktime )**

'TEEENNGGG TEEEENGGG'

YEEZZZ~! Penantian berakhir~! _Lets gooo~!_

. . . .

Okeh, yang gue tau adalah Miku-chan belajar di kelas X-3 bareng Lenny.

Oh iya... Lenny sudah sembuh dari Sakit Panasnya...

Author nggak tega melihat Lenny sakit terus... Para Len FC juga nggak mau kan Lenny sakit terus..?

. . . .

"Permisi... Ada Hatsune-**chan**..?"

Guepun berdiri didepan kelas X-3. Lalu gue melihat Lenny..

"Eh Kaito-san...? Ada apa mencari Hatsune-**kun **?"

.

. .

Ku...Kun..? Kok -kun...?

Lalu tiba – tiba seorang cowok berambut Hijau-Teal keluar dari kelas X-3 dan menarik gue sambil berkata...

"Ikut denganku..."

"Heh..? Kenapa...?"

Lalu Lenny berkata..

"Ah ! Itu Hatsune-kun~! Kaito-san, itu Mikuo Hatsune-kun~...!"

Hah ? Oh.. Namanya Mikuo...

"Okeh... Aku akan ikut denganmu..."

. . . .

Mikuo pun membawa gue ke arah atap sekolah..

Uuugghhh jadi teringat Kasus Gaku ke Yuuma... Nge_wink_, Bung Tomo,...

AAAHHH...! Lupakan Kaito, lupakan !

"Eh Kaito-san kenapa ? Jangan sarap dulu lah..."

Gimana tidak... Tempat ini, tempat ini...

. .

Matte...

"Kok kamu bisa tau namaku...?"

"Loh kan Len-kun bicara 'Kaito-san' tadi... Itu nama kakak kan...?"

Aduh... Faktor Usia mulai mempengaruhi...

. . . .

"Terus ada apa kamu menarikku kesini...?"

"Hehe... Kaito-san tidak tau ya... Ini aku..."

Iya itu kamu Mikuo-kun... Ane kan masih sadar...

"Iya Mikuo-kun... Kamu ya kamu..."

"Kaito-san lupa ya... Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat hujan kita bertemu... Membicarakan banyak hal didepan sekolah... _It's me,_ Miku..."

. .

. .

*&^%$# ?! Whuuuaaattt ?!

"Miku...? Kok namamu..."

"Kalau seorang penyanyi terkenal berada di sekolah ini, hidup'nya' takkan normal seperti anak – anak lainnya... Tetapi jika seorang 'saudara' dari penyanyi terkenal itu sekolah disini, takkan ada banyak gangguan... Alibi yang cukup kuat kan...?"

Benar juga... Aaarrggghhh...! Goblok sekali kau Kaito...!

"Terus kamu potong rambut kamu jadi pendek...?"

"Yap~! Dengan cara begini, takkan ada yang tau kan...?"

Huaduh... Mirip Haruhi dari 'O*ran Host Club' saja...

Iyalah~! Author Draga kan suka baca komik _Gender Bender..._ #nggak-nyambung-woi

* * *

Sejak aku tempe kalau Mikuo adalah Miku yang menyamar, gue langsung bingung sendiri..

Ini kan bukan FanFic _Gender Bender_... Kok bisa ya...?

"Oi To.. Ngelamun aja dari tadi.. Kalau kesamber petir gue nggak nanggung loh..."

Ter~se~rah...

. . . .

Sekarang ane sama Gaku lagi di kantin, bersiap menyantap lauk 4 sehat 5 sempoernah kita...

Lalu setelah tersadar dari Dunia Entah-Apaan, gue pun melihat Lenny. Lenny duduk 6 meter didepan gue. Anehnya, gue melihat Lenny murung-kesal nggak jelas ke arah Piko.. Atuh mana si Piko juga kayak lagi adu mata sama Lenny...

Ada apa ya...? Lalu...

Aura Lenny en Piko semakin memburuk...! Udah kayak ada kabut hitam dibelakang mereka..!

. . . .

3 menit telah berlalu setelah 'Adu Aura' antara Len en Piko selesai...

Gue merinding selama 5 menit gara-gara ngelihat 'Adu Aura' itu..

Junior gue ternyata nggak kalah ceyem...!

Lalu...

Piko yang sedang makan tiba – tiba dilempari Len sebuah Kue Vanilla...

"What the..."

Piko pun tak mau kalah... Dia pun melempar Salmon Bakarnya ke arah Len..

Tapi takdir berkata lain...

Salmonnya kena Hiyama-sensei~!

. . . .

Oh iya... Sebenarnya Kantin ini hanya digunakan untuk para murid. Guru – guru punya Kantinnya sendiri...

Ada yang bilang Hiyama-sensei gemar makan di Kantin ini karena Hiyama-sensei naksir sama seorang _Lunch Lady,_ Miki...

Dan Piko mengenai sensei pas sensei ngegombal Miki...

"Sopo yang ngelempar salmon ini...?!"

_Oh Nooo~! _Taring guanasnya keluar...!

"Sa... Saya pak..."

Hooo... Piko... Kau seorang petarung sejati ! Akuilah kekalahanmu..!

"Ini... Tak bisa dimaafkan..."

Apa yang akan dilakukan Hiyama-sensei...?

. . . .

"Jika mau perang makanan, mari kita mulai...!"

EEEHHH ?! APUAH..?! Teriakan Sparta ala Hiyama-sensei terdengar...!

1..

2..

3..

"FOOODDD FIIIIGGGHHHTTTT !"

. . . .

HYAAAAHHHH~! _My Gorgeus Face~!_

APA – APAAN INIH...?!

KENAPA SENSEI MERESTUI PERANG INI..?!

"Oi To..."

PLOOOKKK ! Gue dilemparin Terong Balado~!

"Kamu tega! Bes Fren sendiri neeehhh~...!"

'PLAAAKKK PLOOKKK'_Food is everywhere...!_

Anjriittt... Kore wa Sensou~~!

_VocaFood War begins~!_

. . . .

Gue pun langsung melemparkan _Chocolate Cake_ gue kearah muka Yuuma..

'PLOOOKKK' Yeezz~! Tepat Sasaran~!

Gue berasa menjadi Robin Hud..

Eh tapi..

Yuuma malah ngejilat – jilat tuh kue... !

EEEUUUUHHH~! JUOROK !

. . . .

Ditepi mata kanan gue, gue pun melihat Miku-chan melempar _Ice Cream_ Neginya...

Dan itu mengenai muka Lenny~!

Lenny hanya senyam – senyum pasrah...

Uuuooohhh~! Lenny tabah yaa~...

Ikuti arus saja... Ke Arah Kemenangan perang...!

. . . .

Perang sudah berlangsung selama 2 menit..

Lenny akhirnya 'tewas' setelah dilempari _Banana Parfait_ ke arah 'ehem' nya dengan waow...

Tragedi menjadi seorang cowok naakkk...

Lalu, gue pun melihat seorang cowok dari kelas Miku berniat melemparkan sebuah Roti Perancis ke arah Miku...

Miku sedang tak berdaya...! Sambadi, helep~...!

. .

Tak ada pilihan... Gue harus melindungi nya...

. . . .

Gue pun langsung ngibrit ke arah Miku yang duduknya didekat dinding Pintu Masuk Kantin..

Lalu...

SEEETTT ! Demi melindungi Mai Ledi, gue mendorongnya ke arah tembok dengan memegang kedua bahunya...

"Kau.. baik – baik saja...?"

.

..

_Ohmuigaaadd~!_ Jarak muka gue cuma 1 cm dari muka Miku-chan~!

Sebagai seorang cowok sejati, ini adalah salah satu momen tercihuy yang pernah gue rasakan.

Siapa sih _FanBoy_ Hatsune Miku yang nggak mau pingsan jika mengalami situasi seperti eneh...?

Atuh mana Miku-chan malah nge_blush_ lagi...

Ane tambah deg-degan tempe nggak siihhh~?

. . . .

Oh maaannn... 'Mana posisinya kayak yang ada di komik – komik shoujo simpenan Author lagi... ( Author : To, sejak kapan Author punya kumpulan komik – komik shoujo...? *nyembunyiin Komik shoujo 1 box di kamar mandi ( ? )* )

"Ka... Kaito...san...?"

Sshhh... Biarkan ane menikmati momen – momen ini...

"Matte Kaito-san... Kita kan di..."

. . . .

Oh Syid...! Gue baru inget...

KITA KAN DI KANTIIINNNNNN ! SELURUH MURID MELOTOT KE ARAH SINIIII...!

Hoi, hoi...! Bukannya lagi FudFait...?!

Si Gakupo Cuma cengo dari kejauhan, Yuuma malah ngepotret lagi, dan...

_Oh Noooo !_ Lenny...! _He's still alive~!_ Dan melihat Kejadian Langka ini...!

Padahal kamu baru sembuh dari sakit...

Maafkan seniormu karena telah membuatmu tak suci lagi...

Adegan ini...

_SKIIIPPPPP !_ ( Author : _No no no...!_ Ini adalah bagian terbaik~! Lanjut~! )

. . . .

Gyaaaaahhhh ! Author dusta !

"Dan.. Kaito... san, kau..., bisa melepasku... sekarang..."

Eh ? Ah ? Oh... Iya.. Maaf kebablasan~...!

_OMG...!_ Semua murid pada ngeliat ke arah guee...!

Kenapa ? Gue kece yaaak...?

* * *

**( Waktunya Pulang...)**

Berkat kejadian tadi..., gue dijuluki 'Maho Prince' !

AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH !

_Mikuo is Miku yu know..?!_ (Author : Gimana pada tau kalau dia potong rambutnya sama ganti nama kayak gitu...? Ckckck... _Think_ dong~! )

* * *

**_To Be Continued.._**

Gomen readers jika humor di chapter ini berkurang.. _But Thank's for reading~..! _

**Balasan Review :**

**_Sp-Cs :_** Yosh~! Apdet is ready~! Maaf jika chappie ini nggak lucu... Author Draga belakangan ini lagi sakit pusing... _Thank's for always reading and review~!_

**_Rucchan : _**Huaaa~! Author masih sayang nyawa~! #weleh-gaje. Apdet is ready~! Maaf jika chappie ini kurang lucu yaa... _But thank's for reading_ loh~! ^o^

**_Zeita Hikari : _**Huoo~! Salah satu _pe-review_ 'Parody of Sherlock Hiyama' _is here~!_ *Author tepok tangan nggak jelas* Author senang sekali loh... Oh tentu bisa saja Akai dan Kaiko bersatu~! Memang.. Nggak kepikiran... #teplaakk.


	13. Camping Part 1

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warnings : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

( *** )

( Author Note : Minna-san, gimen jika Author apdetnya terlambat~! (_ _ ) (_ _ ) Saking banyaknya tugas sekolah, Author nyaris lupa buat ngelanjutin Kaito Gakuen Monogatari... Ditambah mau UTS pula. AAARRGGHH ! *banting kepala*.

Ahem, eniwei setelah 2 minggu lewat banyak, ini chappie baru. Mohon maaf jika humornya garing ya.. Author lagi buntu ide lagi )

* * *

**Kaito POV **

"Eh lihat, itu _Maho Prince..."_

"Iya, iya.. Iiihh, jadi jijik aku ngelihat nya..."

"Untung kita cewek, nggak akan di 'blablabla' kan olehnya..."

. . . .

Ledies, ane masih NORMAL~! Pliss deh, orang hensom kayak gini dibilang Maho..? Haa ! _No way_ sekaleeee...!

. . . .

Sudah 2 minggu sejak Julukan 'Hot' itu terdengar. Apa ente – ente semua tau kalau ane terluka..?

Hiks, jantungku rasanya sakit...

Jadi teringat kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( Flashback. -Hari : Kamis -Tanggal : Kalau bisa tanggal 50 #plakk -Suasana : Ya begitulah... -Waktu : Pagi hari )**

"Trilili lalala~... Trilili lalala~... Pagi _Minna-san~!_

Terdengar nyanyian Miku-chan saat sampai disekolah..

Ooohh, suara Angel(ampir) nya membuat telingaku berhula – hula...

_You're to cute~! _

"Astajim To ! Tobat To ! Loe masih normal To~! Relakan Mikuo To !"

Gue hanya bisa bingung ria didetik itu juga..

. . . .

**( Skip to Breaktime )**

"Hooaaa~! Maho Prince~! Eh jangan dekat – dekat..."

"Iya benar.."

"Jangan dekat – dekat, manusia yang terkutuk..!"

Kami-sama, penderitaan macam apa ini...?

"Woi, duduk disini aja..."

"Wai Woi manggil siapa nak..? Nama gue Kaito, Po. Bukan 'Woi'..."

. . . .

Lagi enak – enaknya makan, gue denger suara...

"_**DIPILIEH DIPILIEH, FOTO EKSKLUSIFNYA 1 LEMBAR SERIBU. DIPILIEH DIPILIEH..."**_

Tanpa disangka, tanpa diduga, seluruh murid langsung ngibrit ke arah suara eksotis ( ? ) tersebut...

"Wah, yang ini berapa...?"

"Minta yang ukurannya Jumbo dong satu..."

"Fotonya saya minta 10~! Gak pake lama..."

Minta foto sepuluh...? Jangan – jangan...

. . . .

"Permisih...! Keponakannya Depid Bekham mau lewat...!"

GUSRAK GUSRUK GUSRAK GUSRUK. Aaaarrrgghhh~! Jangan gencet muka ane yang tu kul ini~!

. . . .

"Maaf tapi anda menju-.. _Oh God !"_

"Ah Kaito... _Come here boy..."_

_Come here, come here... _Emangnya ane Kuli Doggie...?

"_What are you doing men...?_ Ini sparta~! _Stop this pliss~!_

Readers, nasib gue memang 'kayaknya harus tersiksa muluuu...

_It's Yuuma~!_ Dia promosi foto Bokep ane sama Mikuo~!

"Mau beli To..? Lumayan juga sebagai kenang – kenangan di NihonVoca..."

Aih... Dasar Mata Uangan~!

Terus...

"Yuuma yang tamvan, Gue mau beli _posterbook_ ini satu dong... Harganya berapa...?"

"Pilihan mu bagus... Harganya sepuluh ribu satu _posterbook..."_

Eh...? Suara ini...

"Eh ada Kaito... Kenapa To...?"

Gakupo...?! _Why nak...? Why...?!_

"Pinteeerrr~! _Good Boy_ Gaku... Tuh kan To..? Yang ngepens foto ini banyak kan...? Kipas, kipas..."

Resek loe...!

. . . .

_**( Waktunya Masuk... )**_

Gue nggak nyangka... Foto gue, mojok sama...

INI KONSPIRASI~! _THIS IS SPARTA~!_

Ini melanggar Kebebasan dan Keadilan HAM~!

"Kaito... Kok ngacak – ngacak rambut..? Nanti kalau kayak Tarzan gimana...?"

Terserah ane Taito... Rambut yo rambut gue...

"Gue lagi pusing en bingung nih... HAAAA !"

"Hmmm...? Oh maksudnya si Yuuma ya...? Oh iya ! _Check this out~! _Gue beli foto kamu 3 lembar...! Si Yuuma kasih aku diskon lagi... Beli 2 gratis 1... Yuuma ternyata baik juga ya..."

Oh wow... Mingkem mode gue kambuh...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**( Detik Detik sebelum Pulang.. )**_

"Oh iya anak – anak yang bapak cintai..."

"Ih amit- amit pak... Najiz~!"

Hiyama-sensei Cuma bisa ber speechless dengan meriah...

"Ehem, berhubung sebentar lagi akan ada Musim Semi, sekolah akan mengadakan acara berkemah di Osaka. Kalian akan menginap selama 2 malam 3 hari. Kalian tak perlu bayar lagi, karena uang ini dari bayaran iuran sekolah kalian... Datang saja besok jam 6 pagi dan bawa peralatan seperlunya... Yang mau ikut, silahkan tulis nama lengkap kalian dan kasih ke sensei sekarang..."

O... Osaka...? Kita akan _camping _di Osaka...?

SEEETT ! Yuuma angkat kaki ( ? )...

"Apa kita bareng adik kelas atau...?"

"Oh iya...! Junior – junior kalian akan diikut sertakan.. Jadi, kalian harus mejadi senior yang baik ya..."

TWITCH ! Bareng.. Adik kelas...?

Yuuma.. Kok kamu...

"Mehehe~!"

Senyuman Nista Berapi – apinya keluar~!

. . . .

_**( Pulang Sekolah.. )**_

Setelah pulang, gue duduk sebentar di bawah Pohon Rindang didekat taman depan sekolah...

"Ikut tidak ya..? Senyuman Yuuma bikin bulu kuduk gue berdiri... Tapi ini Osaka... Semoga bisa pergi 'kesana'..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**( Keesokan Harinya...) **_

Wuidih.. Bus nya banyak pisan~!

Ada sekitar 10 bus... Huwow~!

. . . .

Gue hanya memakai kemeja kotak – kotak biru-putih dan celana jeans semata kaki berwana biru. Gue Cuma merangkul tas camping besar dipunggung gue...

Gue sampai bela – belain tidur jam 7 agar bisa kebangun jam 5...

_I can't wait.. Let's do this~! _

"Oh To..! Gue disini..!"

. . . .

"Oh Gakupo.. Loe ikut juga...?"

"Oh tentu... Kan gue denger Luka juga ikut~!"

Waow... Nggak kepikiran~!

Gakupo memakai baju dalaman berwarna putih dengan _sweater_ bewarna _Light Purple_ dengan celana jeans _Dark Grey..._

"Ano.. Lihat Taito nggak..?"

"Tadi gue makan 3 menit yang lalu..."

Gue mah cengo wae...

. . . .

"Kaito-san~! Gakupo-san~!"

Huoooh~! _It's Lenny~!_

"Kaito-san~..!"

"Oh Lenny~!"

Pertemuan kita ini bagaikan Anak dan Bapak yang nggak ketemu 10 tahun..

Dramatis ( lebih tepatnya lebay.. ) sekali kan...?

"Kaito-san dan Gakupo-san ikut ke Osaka...?"

"Oh tentu... _This is Golden Chance~!"_

Gakupo bener – bener nafsu kayaknya...

. . . .

"Seluruh harap berkumpul... Akan diadakan pengabsenan..."

. . . .

_**( Jam 7. Waktunya berangkat... )**_

Gue dapet bus nomor 7... _Lucky seven_ loh~!

. . . .

"Huwaaa~! Kaito-san disini~! Duduk disampingku saja~!"

"Oh Lenny.. Kamu disini..? Okeh deh~!"

"Gakupo-san di bus 5... Katanya mau satu bus sama Megurine-san..."

Oh.. Itu memang sudah bisa ditebak...

. . . .

Perjalanan di bus sangat menyenangkan.. Kami pun meninggalkan Tokyo yang macet menuju ke Osaka yang indah...

Jika ada waktu, aku akan kesana... Ketempat itu...

. . . .

Sudah sekitar 2 jam di bus dan Lenny mulai memakan bekalnya...

Sebuah Pisang Goreng 1 plastik...

"Hooo~! Kamu bawa itu ya...?"

"Yap~! Ini Pisang Goeng pemberian Author pas di _Chapter 8._. Kaito-san mau...?"

"Oh nggak usah..."

Tadi ane berniat membawa es krim tapi takut meleleh..

_ICE CREAM KYUUU~!_

. . . .

Sudah sekitar 3 jam...

Lenny akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas... Begitu pula beberapa murid di bus ini...

Lalu gue bertanya sama pak Supir.. Supirnya orang bule loh...

Memang aneh _readers,_ Bule kece kok jadi Supir Bus...?

Dunia ini penuh misteri yaaa...

. . . .

"_Um.. May I ask, what time we will arrive at Osaka, sir..?"_

"_Probably about 30 more minutes... Just enjoy your time, child..."_

30 menit..? Pantat ane mulai sakiet nih~!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tanpa diduga, gue pun tertidur sebentar selama 15 menit...

Dan saat terbangun...

"...To... Kaito.. Kaito-san... Bangun~! Kita sudah sampai~!"

Hmmm..? Tunggu Lenny, ane ngumpulin roh ane dulu yang masih ketinggalan...

. . . .

Setelah pengabsenan, kami pun berjalan menuju tempat perkemahan...

Kita seperti berada di hutan.. Dikelilingi Pohon – pohon, tapi ada 1 pohon yang menarik perhatiaanku..

Sebuah pohon dengan bunga – bunga sakura yang baru mulai bermekaran...

Besar dan terlihat paling jauh dari pohon yang lainnya...

"Shion Kaito... Ayo nak.. Jangan jauh – jauh.. Nanti kamu dicariin seperti 'Anak Hilang'.. _Come on, just keep on walking..."_

"_Alright Leon-sensei..._ Tapi bolehkan saya mengambil foto pohon ini dulu..?"

"_Sure... But take it fast okay...? I'll wait here..."_

JEPRAT JEPRET

"_I'm done sensei...!"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"To, loe dari mana...?"

"Eh Gaku.. Tadi ketemu Pohon Sakura yang mulai bermekaran..."

"Pohon Sakura...? Bohong ah... Kan disini nggak ada Pohon Sakura..."

"Eh...? Oh.. Itu karena Pohon Sakuranya jauh dari-"

"Barusan Kepsek Lola bilang kalau banyak hal – hal mistis terjadi..."

"Eh...?"

"KepSek Lola bilang kalau dulu ada sebuah Pohon Sakura yang besar. Namun Pohon itu ditebang... Dan katanya ada roh penjaga yang tinggal di pohon itu.."

"Bo.. Bohong..! Tadi aku foto pake HP gue..! Tadi juga ada Leon-sensei yang-"

"Leon-sensei..? Leon-sensei nggak ikut kita kesini... Leon-sensei katanya mau ada acara di Hokkaido, jadi beliau nggak ikut... Aaahh ngawur loe To..."

. . . .

Gue pun langsung meriksa foto tadi..

Pohon Sakura yang besar ternyata menjadi Pohon Kecil nyaris tidak berdaun. Dan dibelakang pohon itu..

..ada sosok hitam tersenyum...

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

Maafkan jika Chappie ini kurang lucu... Author masih kurang sarap...

_But Thank's for reading~! _

**Balasan Review :**

_**Sp-Cs : **_Hihi~! Arigatou-ne... Maafkan jika humornya berkurang.. Jadwal sibuk.. #teplaakk.

_**Rucchan : **_Arigatou~! Maaf kan Author jika humornya berkurang.. Doakan Author agar sarap tingkat dewa ya~...

_**Zeita Hikari : **_Author bukan Fujoshi... Hanya _mantan _Fujoshi #ish-apa-bedanya. Arigatou karena _Anata _membaca FanFic GaJe ini... ^_^.

_**Nekuro Yamikawa : **_Huaaa~! Gomen karena nggak lucu ceritanya~! #sujud-sujud. Ane memang kurang sarap belakangan ini. Tolong doakan agar Author kembali sarap... (_ _ ).

_**Hikaru Kisekine : **_Arigatou karena sudah mejadi pembaca setia KGM. Review – review anata membuat ane bersemangat menulis FanFic~! ( ^ O ^ ).

_**Saki-chan : -**_Gomen jika ceritanya kuang lucu... Otak masih ngebal – ngebul mikirin tema apa yang kece ( ? ) buat chappie selanjutnya.. –Yosh~! Miku dichapter 12 memakai seragam cowok.. Karena itu Kaito disebut Maho Prince... #dosa-Author-ke-Kaito-sudah-menumpuk.


	14. Camping Part 2 : UN

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warnings : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

( *** )

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ahem..._ Previously on KGM.. _

( Kaito : Welah... Pake "_previously_" segala...

Author : Hush... hush~! Jangan ganggu cerita...! )

. . . .

"To, loe dari mana...?"

"Pohon Sakura...? Bohong ah... Kan disini nggak ada Pohon Sakura..."

"Eh...? Oh.. Itu karena Pohon Sakuranya jauh dari-"

"Barusan Kepsek Lola bilang kalau banyak hal – hal mistis terjadi..."

"KepSek Lola bilang kalau dulu ada sebuah Pohon Sakura yang besar. Namun Pohon itu ditebang... Dan katanya ada roh penjaga yang tinggal di pohon itu.."

"Bo.. Bohong..! Tadi aku foto pake HP gue..! Tadi juga ada Leon-sensei yang-"

"Leon-sensei..? Leon-sensei nggak ikut kita kesini... Leon-sensei katanya mau ada acara di Hokkaido, jadi beliau nggak ikut... Aaahh ngawur loe To..."

* * *

_**( Skip time. Jam 21.00 p.m )**_

**Kaito POV**

Aisyaaaahhhhh... Gue masih kepikiran yang tadi... Leon-sensei.. Pohon Sakura...

Nooooyyaaahhhh~! HARUSNYA GUE GAK IKUT..!

Mana gue satu tenda sama Yuuma en Gakupo lagi...

_Oh God whyyyy...?! _

. . . .

. . . .

Hooohh... Sudah jam 21.45. Tidur aahh...

. . . .

Gue pun lalu masuk ke tenda besar bewarna hijau lumut yang terletak nyaris ditengah lapangan perkemahan...

Perlahan gue pun tepar dengan elit di _sleeping bag_ gue berwarna biru dan langsung seperti ulat bulu...

Tak lupa memeluk boneka berbentuk Miku-chan~...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"To... Hoi... To..."

Hmmm...? Suara yang lembut... Siapakah ini...?

Jelmaan Katak Berekor Sembilan...?

"Astagaaahh~! Po..! Muka loe jangan deket – deket 'napa...!"

_Yes readers, it's Gakupo... _

Yang mencoba membangunkan gue jam 12 malam...

Dan jarak antar muka kita cuma 2 cm...

"Lagian loe susah dibangunin To... Bisa terlihat dari boneka Miku mu yang sudah dipenuhi air bening dari mulut loe..."

_Noooo~!_ Aib gue terbuka...!

"Ahem, sekarang jam 12 malem... Buat apa loe bangunin gue... Udah bagus – bagus gue mimpi bisa jadi Penyanyi Terkenal, punya banyak PensGirl, dan pacaran sama Miku-chan... _You sadist man~!"_

"Udah dibilangin Po... Kaito itu emang kayak anak kecil..."

Cih... Si Yuuma juga bangun...

"Emangnya kenapa...? Masalah...? Gue yang mimpi... Kenapa loe sewot...?" tanya gue dengan ( enggak ) gahar.

"Pake komentar... Emang fakta kan...?"

"_Shut up you Horse Boy~!" _

Dan adu Silat Lidah itupun berlangsung selama 5 menit...

. . . .

. . . .

"SEEETTTTOOOPPPPP..!"

DING ! Gakupo pun teriak layaknya perempuan mau di**r*osa

"Ini masih malam... Banyak yang masih tidur... Ngomongnya pelan aja 'napa..."

"Yo wes... Gue masih mau adu silat lidah sama Kaito..."

"Siapa takut... _Come on...!_"

"HOI HOI...! Yameteeee...! Yuuma...! Loe lupa tujuan kita bangunin Kaito ya..?!"

"Po... Sabar Po... Orang sabar disayang Kami-sama loh..."

"_Just Hurry up Yuumaaaa...!_ Atau loe mau gue jadiin bakso...?!"

. . . .

"Ahem... Jadi begini To... Gue sama Gakupo mau UN nih To... Loe mau ikut gak...?"

"UN...? Aiiiyaaahhhh... Gue nggak suka Ulangan meennn... Otak gue bisa langsung lepas meen sekrupnya..."

"BAKAITOOOO..! Yang gue maksud bukan itu... UN... Uji Nyali oncooommm..."

"Yeee... Nyalahin gue... Loe lagi... Gue masih sayup – sayup.. Nyawa gue belum keterima semua... 'Mana udah ngajakin adu mulut lagi... Salah siapa coba...?"

"Karena itu... Punya otak jangan digadaikan dooonngg...!"

"Loe ngajak ribut nih Ma...?"

"Ayo... Jangan salahin gue kalau loe nangis nantinya..."

"Hoi jadi nggak nih...? Pedang gue udah nafsu minta darah..."

GULP...!

"Go.. Gomenasai Gakupo..." jawab gue seduet dengan Yuuma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kembali ke Stori...

"Uji Nyali...? Kalian serius...?"

"Iya... Mumpung sekarang juga hari Jumat pagi... Plus ini tanah penuh penampakan... Kayaknya cucok deh... Gue mau loe ikut To.. Plisss... Gue memohon kepada loe Tooo...!"

"Yuuma... Kamu jangan masang muka kayak Wastafel Warteg deh..."

"Mending.. Daripada loe yang mukanya kayak Kambing Kurban...!"

"_That's it..! I'm going to kill you aaaalll..!"_

. . . .

( Dan dengan kejadian bombastis tersebut, Yuuma dan Kaito diseret oleh Gakupo menuju ke Te-Ka-Pe UN... )

"Tanpa basa – basi.. Siapa yang mau duluan...?"

"Yuuma aja... Dia yang ngajak..."

"Terus kedua...?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya elu lah...! Gue ini korban... Korban...!"

"Haaa~... Yo wes.. Berarti loe terakhir ya To..."

. . . .

"Terus aturan UN nya gimana Ma...?"

"Gini Po... Setiap orang dapat giliran sekitar 30 sampai 45 menit disini... Sementara yang lainnya ngawasin dari kamera itu dari markas yang jaraknya sekitar 15 – 18 meter dari sini ..."

_Okeh readers.._ Posisi kita sekarang didekat pohon yang gue potret kemarin pagi... Ada 1 kamera mengarah ke pohon dan ada 1 kamera lagi dibelakang pohon

"Ano Ma... Ini kamera punya siapa ya...? Seingat gue, Gakupo nggak bawa kamera..."

"Ya siapa lagi... _News Hunter_ nomer 1 di _NihonVoca_... Siapa lagi kalau bukan gue~!"

Yuuma.. Kamu itu lebih baik jadi _stalker._.. Sadar diri lah...

"Nanti kalau udah nggak kuat, lambaikan saja tangan didepan kamera..."

"Kok kayak pilem Dunia Laen yaa...? Wah... KoPas banget..." jawab gue dengan _nista face. _

"Nanti kalau mau berkomunikasi, lewat nih _walky-talkie_... Paham...?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tak sangka udah waktunya gue maju.. Jam tangan gue sudah menunjukan jam 3 pagi...

"_To... It's your turn..."_

Gue tau Ma.. Jangan bikin suasana tambah hurror deh...

. . . .

. . . .

Gue pun duduk didepan pohon itu.. Sambil melihat kearah kamera...

"To.. Loe baik – baik aja...? Muka loe kusut amat sih..."

"Yuuma.. Saat gue balik, tuh muka gue jadiin bungkus Nasi Uduk dah... Awas loe..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**( 20 menit sebelum waktu habis... )**_

Gue melihat diatas ada bulan purnama. Ya setidaknya gak terlalu gelap kan...?

Gue melihat kebawah ada lampu minyak gue... Sama ada roti cokelat...

Terus, tiba – tiba...

BWOOOSSHHH

Angin cuma numpang lewat, cuma numpang lewat...

"To..."

"Eh...? Ah...? Kenapa..? Jangan ngagetin lah..."

"Loe takut ya To...? Cuma sendirian disitu, angin berhembus dan dinginnya angin menembus kulit loe...?"

"Eh...? Asal loe tau ya Yuuma gue gak takut... Gue.. Gue..."

"'Gue' apa To...? Kalau loe takut bilang aja..."

"GUE NGGAK TAKUT, GUE CUMA MALES SAMA BEGINIAN..!"

Iya... Gue nggak takut, cuma males... Gue nggak takut, gue cuma males...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( 10 menit sebelum waktu habis... )**

_**Kresek.. Kresek..**_

"Eh ? Apa itu...? Kaito ke markas, Kaito ke markas memanggil..."

"Nani Kaito...?"

"Gue baru aja mendengar kayak ada yang bergerak disemak – semak.. Uumm, dari arah kiri gue.. Loe lihat sesuatu..?"

"Enggak... Kosong kok... Pokoknya waspada aja To..."

"Wakatta..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**( 3 menit sebelum waktu habis... )**

_**GUSRAK !**_

"Halo...? Ada orang disana...? Yuuma, Gakupo... Beneran nggak ada apa – apa...?"

"Nggak ada To... Okeh kalau loe mau balik, tunggu disitu... Gue sama Yuuma akan ngejemput loe..."

"Arigatou-ne..."

. . . .

"To...? To...? Loe dimana To...?"

"Shion.. Shion ! Jangan main – main...! Gue gibeng loe Shion...!"

. . . .

"Kaito... _Where are you..?"_

"sini... disini..."

"Ma, itu suara Kaito..."

"Arah kiri...?"

. . . .

GUSRAK GUSRAK GUSRAK

"KAITO..!"

"Yokatta~!"

"Loe ngapain disini...? Dibawah nih pohon gede...?" tanya Gakupo.

"Nggak tau..."

"Ih To... Jangan bercanda... Loe kok bisa disini...? Jauh loh dari sini sama tempat kamera dipasang..." jawab Yuuma.

"Gue nggak tau... Yang gue inget cuma ada yang manggil nama gue..."

"Heh...? Jangan bercanda dah..."

"Serius...! Tadi kalau nggak salah namanya Ryuto Gachapoid... Unyu – unyu anaknya..."

"Ryuto...?" tanya Gakupo.

"Yap~! Tadi dia minta gue untuk main sama dia... Dia sendirian jadi dia mau ada yang main sama dia... Eh terus dia ngilang... Pas aja kalian dateng, dia hilang..."

"To.. Ada kemungkinan itu... hantu.. loh... To.. Kok.. loe nggak.. takut...?" tanya Gakupo.

"Gue tau kok... Dia itu baik.. Dia itu ternyata yang senyum dipohon itu kemarin pagi..."

"Terus loe nggak takut To..?"

"Biasa aja... Jangan – jangan loe takut ya Ma... ? Yuuma penakut~.., Yuuma penakut~..."

"Idih.. Ge-Er.. Dasar pemfitnah..!"

. . . .

"Aaaahh kembali ke tenda... Nyaman..."

"Kayak anak kecil aja loe To... Pake 'nyaman' segala..."

"Eh gini – gini gue tuh masih harus banyak tidur... Masa pertumbuhan brooo..."

"Sumpah gaje loe To..."

. . . .

"Po.. Sejak balik kok murung terus...? Ada apa...?" tanya gue.

"Kaito... Kau bilang Ryuto...? Ryuto Gachapoid...?"

"_Yes.. Why..?"_

"Ryuto wa... Adik nenekku yang meninggal saat masih kecil..."

.

. .

"NANI...?!" ( Teriakan duet hancur ala Kaito dan Yuuma )

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

Author masih kurang sarap.. Gomen jika ceritanya kurang lucu...

_But Thank's for reading again~!_

**Balasan Review :**

_**Sp-Cs : **_Nanti kalau Maho King, Author dikira terlalu sadis... #nih-author-emang-udah-sadis. Ano, kalau sama Miku belum kepikiran.. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.. #teplaakkk.

_**Zeita Hikari : **_Ano.. Miku untuk sementara 'istirahat' dulu.. Gomen.. ( _ _ ). Author juga bersuka cita menjadikan Kaito Maho Prince... #prok-prok-prok. ( Kaito : Hiks, dasar Author tipe 'S'..! )

_**Rucchan : **_Nyaawaangg~! Arigatou-ne... Semoga doa mu keterima~!

_**Hikari Kashiwazaki : **_Gomenasai... Pikiran Author terlalu cethek.. Author soalnya masih lumayan buntu ide... Arigatou karena Anata membaca FanFic ku... ^V^.

* * *

_( Ahem, bagi readers yang ingin memberikan masukan, Watashi sangat menghargainya... Dikarenakan Author belakangan ini buntu ide tingkat tinggi, I need your help~! _

_Mohon dibantu dan segala masukan akan sangat kuhargai...{ Note : Jika bisa lewat PM Author saja... ^_^ }  
_

_Arigatou and Jaa-nee~! ) _


	15. Camping Part 3 : Cousin

**Disclamer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warnings : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

**. . . .**

Minna-san, gomeeennnn atas apdetnya yang luelet~! 3 minggu..! Author hilang selama 3 minggu ! Tapi, kok Cuma berasa 3 hari doang ya hilangnya ? #plakkplookk.

_( Kaito : Hilang kemana aja sih Thor ? Perasaan nggak pernah ilang selama ini deh..._

_Author : Hualah..! Yang ilang ane bukan ente... Dan ngapain ente nyerobot di bagian pembuka chapter ?! Sana ! Hush hush ! #mohonabaikan.)_

_. . . ._

_Anyway, happy reading minna~!_

( *** )

* * *

_**Normal POV. Day 2 at Osaka.**_

Saat itu pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari yang lumayan hangat, awan yang mulai sedikit menunjukan dirinya... Aaah, pagi yang indah..

Tapi, keadaan itu 1000 derajat berbeda dari Trio Macan-Nggak-Jadi itu yang sekarang ngeringkuk dengan fasih di _sleeping bag_ mereka masing-masing...

* * *

_**( 6 a.m at Osaka )**_

"Hoaaaammm... Gile... Gue tidur nggak pules ! Loe sih Po pake acara ceramah hantu-hantuan...!"

"Ish nyalahin gue..! Salah siapa juga yang berhasrat karena penasaran sama cerita adik nenek gue..? Hah ? Hah ?!"

Begitulah.. Pagi hari yang indah menjadi pagi yang membuat telinga karakter utama kita yang Author dengan bangga hancurkan harga dirinya itu nyaris berdarah...

"Psst pessaaa pesshuuuu..! _Be quieeettt..!_ Gue masih mau tidur..! Kalau mau silat lidah, noh di luar...! Nanti gue pasang spanduk 'SMEK DOWN..! HORSE BOY VS SAMURAI LEBAY !'"

. . . .

3 menit kemudian, Kaito langsung mendapatkan 'cap' gratis bewarna biru di kedua pipinya oleh Gakupo dan Yuuma...

* * *

_**( 10 a.m at Osaka )**_

**Kaito POV**

"Okeh, semuanya harap berkumpul... Ahem, hari ini kita akan mengunjungi Istana Osaka... Nah, selama perjalanan ke Istana tersebut, kita akan berjalan kaki... Sekalian dapat mengagumi kota Osaka..."

Langsung seperti mejik, demo murid dimulai...

"Ish sensei..! Sensei sadis, kejam, brutal..! 'Masa kita harus jalan kesana ?!"

"Iya nih ! Bapak nyari ribut nih..! Wes ayo kita perang pak...!"

"Nista..!"

"Licik..!"

Dan sebagainya yang membuat Hiyama-sensei, pelaku yang membuat para murid terbakar auranya untuk membunuh sang sensei, langsung ndlosor dengan waow-nya dihadapan para murid...

. . . .

. . . .

Yah teteup aja.., walhasil, para muridpun tetep jalan ke Istana... Termasuk gue yang tak ada dosanya eneh~! ( Author : Nggak ada dosa dari Hongkong...? )

"Syid..! Mana gue lagi pusing lagi...!"

"Eh loe lagi pusing Ma...?"

"Iya nih Po... Salah makan kali ya..."

. . . .

Kok gue merasa tersisihkan ya...? Gakupo sering aja ngegosip terus sama Yuuma, sementara Lenny mau ngejahilin Piko...

Takdir macam apa iniii~?! Apakah aku harus sendiri terus tanpa teman...? Gue merasa tersisihkan oleh dunia ini _readers_... Onegai... _What should I do~?_ ( Author : *facepalm dengan ahli* Lebay sekali anak ini... Pas kecil di-didik apa sih nih anak satu...? Harus tanya ke Kaiko-san nih kayaknya... )

. . . .

_Out of topic..._ Kembali ke stori...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mau ke Tong Feng nggak ? Gue denger sih jarang ada tokonya di Jepang... Tapi salah satu cabangnya ada di Osaka.. .Mau kesitu nggak...?"

Gakupo. Seraya ingin menyesatkan Yuuma kearah Tong Feng.. Dasar... Wong malah promosi iklan lewat aja nih bocah satu...

"Nih.. Dulu bapak gue pernah masuk angin selama nyaris satu bulan ( Eh busyeh..! ). Tapi sejak ke Tong Feng, dia jadi pengendali angin loh~!"

Bah.. Itu hanya Mitos.. Hanya sebuah mitos belaka...

Tapi, entah otak Yuuma di lutut atau apa, dia malah setuju untuk nyari tuh Tong Feng..!

Hoi..! Kalau kita tersesat...

AAARRGGHHH ! GUE NGGAK MAU JADI ANAK ILANG !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entah karena otak gue lagi error banget, gue malah ngikutin Yuuma~!

_And worse,_ imajinasi gue yang berelebihan itu akhirnya jadi kenyataan..

Anjriiittt...! _We're lost nooowww..!_

( Author : Tema cerita...

_**Lost. In Osaka...**_)

. . . .

"AAARGGHHH..! LOE SIH MA KITA JADI TERSESAT..!"

"Oi..! Siapa juga nyuruh ngikutin gue ?! Kalau ngefens bilang aja To..!"

"Gue emang udah aneh dari lahir.. PUAS ?!"

. . . .

. . . .

Uuuuugghhhhh... Bayangin deh _readers_, muka gue sekarang bener-bener menunjukan kalau gue keseelllll banget sekarang ! ( Author : Muka kesel dari mana... Kayak orang mau ngeden aja muka loe To... ).

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, kita tiba disebuah perumahan...

_Oh great..._ Kita malah tambah ilang !

. . . .

. . . .

Lalu, tiba-tiba...

"Lho... Kaito-nii.. Ngapain disini..?"

Ko.. Koe wa...

Kita bertiga pun langsung berputar kearah belakang.. Kearah datangnya suara itu...

"Anata wa.."

"Wah~! Benar ! Kaito-nii~!"

Perempuan tersebut tiba-tiba memelukku. Entah mengapa, aku mendengar suara isakan tangis.. Benar.. Anata wa Mizki...

"Ciee To.. Gue nggak nyangka loe punya pacar se-hot ini... Tapi teteup, Luka _is number one~!_ Luka lebih cekcih dari dia..."

"Sopo seh yang nanya...? Ge-er amit sih... Ini sepupu gue. Namanya Mizki... Lebay deh loe Po... Tak baik loh, tak baik..."

"Oh, jadi itu adik sepupu loe.. To, _come here_ deh..."

Cih nyuruh-nyuruh wae.. Tapi kok kalimat itu pernah gue denger ya..?

. . . .

. . . .

Sementara gue dipanggil sama nih Bocah Kuda, Gakupo sama Mizki mulai berkenalan satu sama lain.

Oh iya _readers_, Gakupo itu sebenarnya _otaku _loh. Dia suka baca komik bertema _history_, _action, sama humor_. Mizki juga _otaku_. Bedanya Mizki suka baca komik _humor, fantasy, harem, _sama_ shoujo..._ ( Author : Huo~! _Harem_ lopers~! Hidup fens _harem manga_~! #bukan-'haram'-ya... )

Siapa seh cewek didunia ini yang nggak suka baca _shoujo manga_...? Cewek yang nggak baca berarti nggak normal... ( Author : =_= Berarti kalau ane nggak terlalu suka baca _shoujo manga,_ ane nggak waras getoh..? )

. . . .

Kembali ke stori...

"To, kenalin gue dong sama si Mizki.. Cantik tau To.." ( Author en Kaito : "Ciee cieee~! Yuuma yaa..." )

"Kenapa ? Loe naksir gituh...? Kalau naksir, nggak akan gue restui..."

"Ih jahat banget sih loe To... Dasar Nazi..!"

"Lah gitu doang kok marah... Tapi beneran, loe naksir gituh...?"

"..."

_Speechless._ Hanya ada satu penjelasan...

Yuuma..., naksir Mizki...

. . . .

Setelah sekitar 4 menit ngegoda dengan ahay ke Yuuma, rapat rencana 'Anak-Bocah-yang-Ilang-Naksir-Sepupu-Gue' pun selesai...

. . . .

"A..no.. Boku wa.. Yuuma.. desu.. Yoro..shiku.."

Yuuma gemeteran ! Yuuma gemeteran ! _Is this real ?!_

Gue harus ngerekam kejadian bersejarah ini~!

"Hihi.. Watashi wa Mizki desu.. Salam kenal juga..."

Ini memang mata gue yang mulai salah atau gue emang ngeliat Yuuma sedikit nge-_blush_ kayak anak cewek gitu ya ?

"Aa.. Uum.."

Huoh ! Yuuma kehabisan kata-kata ! Rekam.. rekam !

"Tapi Yuuma-san.."

Eh ? Kok ada tapi...

"Ini bukan bermaksud menghina, tapi kok Yuuma-san ngeliatin aku kayak sedikit nafsu gitu ya..?"

. . . .

'_JLAB JLIB JLUB'_ Ooohh, gue bisa ngedenger hati Yuuma hancur.. Berkeping-keping pula... Asyyeekkk~!

"Ko...Kok gi..tu..?"

"Penampilannya kayak jomblo nggak laku 5 tahun pula..."

. . . .

'_JEGAR BLAK BOOM'_ Waaah, pukulan yang sangat _marvelous_ sekali... _Bravo bravo~!_

"Tapi ganteng... Kayak cosplayer Kaname deh..."

. . . .

. . . .

WTF ?! Gue salah denger.. Gue salah denger !

"Ano Mizki-chan.. Ganteng kan..? Gajah Tenggelem kan...? Kakak bener kan..? Yang kamu maksud Gajah Tenggelem kan~?!"

"Eh..? Ganteng, keren, dan lumayan imut..."

. . . .

Dan disaat itu juga, gue sama Gakupo merasa kita harus siap-siap untuk hoeek hooekk berjamaah di selokan setempat...

Sementara Yuuma...

..Matanya sudah ngeblink-blink dengan beleknya...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ne Kaito-nii, mau mampir kerumah ku dulu nggak ? Paman Kikaito pasti juga senang ngeliat kakak.. Kakak kan udah sekitar 2 tahun nggak main kesini..."

"Aah.. Tapi Mizki, kita bertiga seharusnya ke-"

"Sebentar saja Kak.. Onegai..."

Kesunyian melanda... Sumpeh, gue nggak tau harus ngomong apa...

Tapi, ini juga sepupu.. _So_ gue pasti akan ngejawab...

"Nanti sa-"

"_LET'S GO THERE~!"_

_. . . .  
_

Lho..? Ma.. _What are you doing Ma..?!_ Istana Osaka.. Istana Osaka..!

"Yosh~! Sebentar doang kok.. Paling-paling Cuma 30 menit doang disana Kaito-nii..."

"Okeh.. Wakatta..." jawab gue dengan mode nih-bocah-nyebelin-banget-kalau-suka-nggak-segitunya-juga-kali.

* * *

_**To Be Continued... **_

Minna-san, gomen atas chappie yang kurang sarap ya...

_But Thank's for reading again~!_

**Balasan Review : **

_**Rucchan : **_Huaa~! Gomen jika chappie kurang lucu~! Otak Author belakangan ini error~! Author aja minggu lalu salah manggil nama orang.. 2 kali lagi~! #wes-malah-curhat.

_**Sp-Cs : **_Gomen-ne Sp-Cs san jika chappie ini kurang mematikan ( ? ). Mohon maklumi.. (_ _ ).

_**KoroCorona : **_Ya begitulah.. Author belakang ini lagi suka nyari OST horor sama baca komik horor.. Mohon maklumi ya.. ( _ _ )


	16. Di Rumah Paman

**Disclaimer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warnings : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

**( * * * )**

* * *

_Oh great_... Rencana mulus gue buat ngunjungin tuh "tempat" tiba-tiba saja menjadi rencana buluk gara-gara tuh Bocah...

Emangnya loe siapa ? Jokowi ?! Nyuruh-nyurih bae... Ish, ish, ish !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kami sekarang menuju ke rumah paman ane... Yap, "tempat" itulah yang ingin aku kunjungi. Sudah lama banget gue nggak kesitu. Kita udah kayak bapak-bapak yang genit nyasar.. Ish nggak mau gue..!

Gue berjalan di belakang Yuuma dan Gakupo berjalan disamping gue. Mizki jalan duluan jadi dia didepan sambil memegang plastik belanjaan.

Hoho, kenapa aku berjalan di belakang Yuuma ? Ini modus gue...

. . . .

1. Yuuma suka Mizki

2. Gue yakin Yuuma mau skipmelakukanituskip sama Mizki

3. Dia itu ngeselin... Kalau mereka nikah, ingat, **kalau** menikah ya, gue nggak sudi kalau punya sepupu kayak begonoh..!

4. Rambutnya berantakan kayak abis tawuran.. Jika mereka punya anak, sekali lagi, **jika **mereka punya anak.. Ih ane nggak mau punya keponakan yang suka tawuran.. _No !_

5. Di detik ini juga, Yuuma nyaris mau nge-grepe pinggang Mizki...

. . . .

_OI OI OI ! What the fuck ?! Stay away from my_ sepupu yang soecih ! Woi Ma.. Singkirkan tangan penuh nista mu dari sepupu ku yang belum ternodai dosa !

Ih gue udah gigit kemeja di detik ini juga _readers._.. Si Gakupo malah melongo wae... Dia pasti mikir "Nih sohib gue otaknya korslet ya...? _Oh God..."_

Gue emang nggak rasional ! BUAS ?!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nggak lama setelah itu, Gakupo membacakan ayat-ayat suci sambil bilang "Kalau tubuh loe merasa panas, bilang ya.."

Atuh dikira gue setan ?! ( Author : Temennya setan doang... *author dibekep handuk* )

"Mizki... Kamu suka main panah ya ?"

Nih ngapain si Yuuma...? Oh ! Pasti gombalan maut nya...

"Enggak.. Aku sukanya baca _manga_..."

. . . .

JLEB GUBRAK NDLOSOR..!

Oooh.. Yuuma langsung mutim..! Aduh sepertinya perkataan mu bagaikan mitos belaka ya... Fantastik !

* * *

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah paman ane... Rumah bercat putih ini 2 tingkat dan gerbang rumahnya berwarna hitam. Kalau _readers_ tempe yang namanya Shinchan.., ya rumah pamanku ini mirip rumah sang anak bermulut 3 itu... Sederhana tapi nyaman.

Lalu sesaat kami memasuki rumah tersebut...

"Paman... Aku kembali..."

Terdengar seperti suara langkah kaki dari arah Ruang Keluarga... Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning matahari sambil memegang koran berdiri di hadapan kami sambil mengatakan...

"Oh Mizki.. Kau sudah sampai.. Ah ! Kaito, _my darling~!_ Sudah lama sekale aku tidak melihat mu~! _I miss you, _keponakan ku yang kawaii kawaii~!"

AAAKKKHHH ! AAKKHHH ! Sesak ! Paman Kikaito ! Pelukan maut paman terlalu kencang ! Paman berniat untuk membunuh keponakan sendiri hah ?! Ane terlalu tampan untuk mati !

"Hehehe..."

Oi Po bantuan 'napa.. Bukannya bantuin dia malah cengar-cengir nggak jelas sama Yuuma...

"Oh kita ada tamu.. Mizki, tolong buatkan makan siang dan ocha dingin ya.. Hari yang panas kayak gini enaknya minum ocha yang dingin.."

"Arigatou Jiji-san..."

Ya setidaknya mereka membungkuk di depan paman gaje gue tapi... KOK NGGAK ADA YANG BANTUIN ?! HELEP HELEP !

. . . .

Setelah lepas dari ke-grepe-an paman ku, kami pun menuju ke ruang makan. Oh ane baru ingat.. Mizki itu memang ahli memasak loh.. Ane inget pas Natal 2 tahun yang lalu, dia ngasih aku_ cookies_ yang rasanya top markotop banget...

Sampai akhir hayat gue, gue nggak akan menyerahkan sepupu gue ke orang mencurigakan ituh.. _No no no..! _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Waow.. Di depan kita sekarang ada nasi, daging bakar, sop tahu, dan udang goreng~!

Aduh, sifat _manly_ gue langsung menciut kalau ngeliat makanan kayak gini~!

"Itadakimasu~!"

Setelah berdoa kami pun makan. Mizki duduk disamping kanan Yuuma sementara gue duduk disamping kanan Mizki..

Ayoloh Ma.. 'Tak ane awasin gerak-gerik ente ! Jika ada yang mencurigakan, ane makan loe !

. . . .

Sudah sekitar 4 menit kami makan.. Sumpih, makanan buatan Mizki _is the bestz~!_ Bagaikan Farah Quinn versi Jepang~!

Saat gue lagi mau makan sop tahu, sesaat gue membuka mulut gue.. Waow, pemandangan yang merusak mata terjadi di samping gue...

Kenapa...? KENAPA MIZKI MEYODORKAN SESUMPIT DAGING KE ARAH MULUT YUUMAAAAA ?!

INI REKAYASA KAN ? HANYA ILUSI KAN ?! OH KAMI-SAMA... INI BOHONG KAN ?! NOOOOOO...!

Sop Tahu gue langsung jatuh kembali ke mangkok dan mulut gue secara otomatis tak bisa menutup selama 10 detik...

"Hauum~! Kalau Mizki-chan yang memberikan, rasa daging nya makin enak.. Arigatou~!"

Idiiiiihhhh ! Ane nggak sudi, _no _sudi ! Si Yuuma pake senyam-senyum kuda nggak jelas lagi ke arah gue.. Iiiiihhh nistaaaaaa !

Ane sempat ngeliat Paman Kikaito sempat cengo dengan jitunya pas ngeliat Mizki nyodorin tuh daging tak berdosa ke arah mulut Yuuma... Dan Mizki lumayan nge-blush di detik itu juga sesaat Yuuma mengatakan kata-kata kutukan itu..

Paman ane cengo, gue pun langsung melongo... _Briliant..! _Sementara Gakupo..., kurasa matanya langsung rusak dengan elit saat melihat kejadian super langka itu...

* * *

Setelah makan, Mizki mengajak Yuuma untuk menemaninya baca buku di Ruang Buku tapi Yuuma bilang bahwa dia mau _talking-talking_ sama Paman ane..

Apa maksud nih Bocah ?

"Ne Kaito-san.. Mau nemenin Mizki baca _manga _nggak ?"

"Ah maaf Mizki.., aku lebih baik meriksa peta.. Tadi kami sempat nyasar saat menuju Istana Osaka. Nggak nyangka kakak bisa ketemu kamu lagi Mizki-chan. Kalau enggak, kakak sama yang lainnya udah kayak bapak-bapak gaje nyasar loh.."

"Uaaa aku Penyelamat~! _I'm a Super Hero~!"_

Lihatlah _readers_.. Apakah _readers_ berpikir bahwa ane akan rela memberikan Mizki ke Bocah bin Ajaib itu... Enggak kan ? _Just look.._ Mizki terlalu _innocent_ untuk menjadi pacar Yuuma...

"Aku bisa nemenin Mizki-chan baca komik..." Gakupo tiba-tiba nyamber dari belakang gue...

"Ah iya ! Aku punya komik _comedy_ baru.. Gaku-san mau liat ?"

"Ah boleh.. Kalau yang temanya _shounen _ada..?"

"Oh lumayan.. Kalau aku lagi nggak _mode_ baca komik _shoujo,_ aku bacanya komik _shounen_... Aneh ya, cewek sukanya baca komik _shounen.._Teman-temanku bilang aku ini kayak anak kecil.. Baca komik terus... "

"Ah bukan begitu Mizki-chan. Selera orang 'kan berbeda-beda.. Jangan merasa canggung jika kau berbeda dari yang lain, karena itulah hal yang spesial dalam dirimu... Setidaknya terbukalah terhadap orang. Jika kau beruntung, kau bisa menemukan orang yang 'berbeda' seperti dirimu... "

...Siapa kau dan apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada Gakupo Kamui yang asli..? Sumpeh ane nggak ngerti nih Bocih ngomong opo...

"Sou. Wakatta... Arigatou, Gaku-san. Ne, jadi ke Ruang Buku..? Kita bisa berdiri seharian disini sambil mendengarkan ceramah Gaku-san..."

TUSUK !

Ce.. ceramah ? Mizki bilang itu ceramah ?

Gakupo pun langsung dengan gagah berani melakukan acara _headbang _ke arah dinding setempat...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Akhirnya Gakupo mulai melakukan invasi di Ruang Buku bersama Mizki.. Terus gue..?

Gue pun main game di HP gue.. Eh HP gue apa ? Tentu BlekBeri~! Yang Torch lagi~! #wuidih.

Tapi karena kecolong, gue pake HP lama gue, N**ia buat main game.. #idih.

Dan saat itu, secara tak sengaja, gue mendengar pembicaraan Paman Kikaito dan Yuuma di Ruang Makan...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Boleh saja.. Tapi apakah kamu akan setia ? Dia adalah anak yang baik dan tampangmu mirip seorang penculik.."

Lho itu suara Paman Kikaito...

"Tampang boleh abstrak Pak tapi hatinya hangat..."

"Baiklah... Sekarang dirinya berada di tangan mu. Tapi jika kau melakukan hal-hal yang aneh sebelum kau lulus SMA, Saya akan menguliti anda hidup-hidup... _Understand ?"_

"Ba..Baik.. Paaakk.."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apa maksudnya ya ? Lalu, tak lama kemudian Yuuma keluar dari Ruang Makan tersebut...

"Oi To... Loe tadi nguping ya ?"

"Idih mabok.. Ane barusan numpang lewat doang.. Gue ini orang baik. Mana mungkin gue mendengarkan pembicaraan nggak jelas ente ?"

Tapi kayaknya Yuuma mabok deh _readers_.. Tiba-tiba aja dia langsung menari ala artis India Serokhan..! Siapa dia ? Briptu Normal ?

"Gue punya berita indah~!"

"Kalau loe bilang berita indah, berarti itu berita jelek buat gue ya Ma..?"

Dan benar saja..., berita itu membuat diri ane merasa menjadi Kyai-kyai keriputan..

_**Yuuma.. boleh nikah sama Mizki...**_

WWHHHUUUUUUUUUAAAAAATTTTTTTT ?!

* * *

_**To Be Continued... **_

Minna-san, gomen atas chappie yang kurang sarap ya... Updatenya juga nggak menentu...

_But Thank's for reading again~!_

**Balasan Review : **

_**Sp-Cs :**_ Hehe maaf atas update yang nggak menentu ini.. Sebentar lagi juga mau ada Ujian Akhir Semseter 1 jadi harus belajar giat.. Maaf jika kurang chappie ini kurang lucu.. (_ _ ).

_**Rucchan : **_Gomeen jika kurang lucu ya chappie.. Mungkin agak 'krees kress' gitu.. ( 'Garing' kan udah sering... ) Tapi semoga kamu suka chappie ini.. ^_ ^.

_**Erika Bunny Girl :**_ -Nggak apa-apa kok.. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini~!

–Author pernah baca di wikia vocaloid kalau Yuma / Yuuma itu artinya "Brave Horse" ( Kuda Pemberani ). Maaf jika membuat teman mu merasa histeria..

–Ano, kalau bahasa Inggris nya salah maaf ya...


	17. Hari yang Nge-JLEB

**Disclaimer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warnings : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

**( * * * )**

* * *

Okeh _readers_, entah kenapa bulu kuduk gue mulai berdiri tingkat level 150. Gue, akan menjadi sepupu tuh Bocah ?! Ih jijik guuuee !

. . . .

Jam sekarang menunjukkan nyaris jam 1 siang.

_Oh damn_, kalau begini situasi nya, lebih baik gue kaboer secepat mungkin layaknya maling kutang kampung sebelah dah ! Langsung gue otewe ke Istana Osaka ! Kalau misalnya Hiyama-sensei nyariin gimana ? Terus kalau sensei nelpon polisi gimana ? Terus kalau pak polisinya nelpon CIA, FBI, dan Angkatan Darat gimana ? Atuh nggak mau gueh !

Terus nanti ada poster 'DICARI 3 ANAK HILANG'. Atuh gue udah 17 tahun. _I am not a kid !_

Terus foto diposternya nanti dikira ada yang mukannya kayak Samurai Bermuka Suram, Bocah rambut pinky bermuka mesum, dan gue yang mirip percobaan Mutasi Genetik ! Ih harga diri gue terjual sudah.. _No no no !_

. . . .

Yuuma masih aja joget dengan lihainya yang spontan saja membuat gue nyaris sakit perut, pusing, encok, mau tepar, buta, lumpuh seketika, sesak nafas, dan nyaris hipertensi tingkat stadium GBK ( Author : Tingkat stadium akhir, Tukang Es ! )

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Yuuma berhenti menari dan syukurlah gue masih kuat menghadapi Serangan Mematikan _by_ Yuuma. Dan sungguh, gue lebih baik ngeliat Gajah Bersayap terbang dengan anggunnya daripada ngeliat atraksi eksklusif Yuuma barusan ! _Oh my eyes !_

"Okeh saat nikah nanti, gue akan pakai jas hitam lengkap dengan kemeja putih buat dalaman dan di saku jasnya ada bunga mawar merah nya. Lalu nikahnya pas Musim Semi juga, di deket Pohon Sakura. Lalu pakaian Mizki nanti..., _Oh My God~!"_

Wah.. Si Yuuma mulai mikir yang bersih-bersih nih.. Kalau gue Mizki, 'tak gue jotos si Yuuma dah ! Biarin dia sampai nyasar ke Arab ! _I don't care !_

"Terus hanimun nya ke Bali, London, sama Paris. Ah masa-masa indah~!"

Paris 'pala mu ! Uangnya darimana jenius..? Wah, jangan-jangan ente mau menghalalkan segala cara untuk dapet uang.. Aih aih aih ! Itu ilegal nak, haram hukumnya !

"Loe bahagia kan To ? Seorang **teman** mu boleh menikah dengan Mizki.. Tenang aja, abis hanimun gue kasih hadiah yang dahsyat deh.."

Bahagia dari Hong Kong ?! Ekspresi gue udah nggak halal kayak gini loe bilang bahagia ?! Aduh matamu dimana Ma..? Wes matamu di lutut ya ?!

Dan lagi hadiah 'dahsyatnya' paling-paling piring retak atau enggak kecoa kena asma ! 'Moh gue ! Nggak sudi, nggak sudi, nggak sudi !

"Ya pokoke gitu deh Ma.. Tak ada kalimat yang sempurna untuk melukiskan perasaanku sekarang.."

Botaklah. Oh Kami-sama, buatlah Yuuma botak kinclong !

. . . .

Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo dan Mizki keluar dari Ruang Buku. Mereka saling ketawa-ketiwi nggak jelas. Gue sih kembali main game di HP gue tapi Yuuma..

Aura apa ini ? _Dark _en hitam.. Mata Yuuma langsung kayak ada epek berapi-api-dibakar-api. Giginya langsung ngegertak-gertak. Waow, dia dengan macho nya menunjukkan gigi nya yang tidak sensasional.

Aduh Ma, itu gigi atau apaan ? _No white_ deh.. Nggak cucok deh...

Oh ! Jangan-jangan Yuuma cemburu sama Gakupo..! Eh cemburu tak baik loh.. Itu hanya memperburuk diri loh..

. . . .

Eh tiba-tiba, udah kayak petir nyamber aja, si Yuuma langsung ngibrit ke arah Mizki ! Dan lagi, pake berlutut di depan Mizki ! Wat are yu duing Ma ?!

"Mizki, walaupun aku baru mengenalmu sekitar 1 jam 35 menit yang lalu, pikiran dan hatiku.., keputusanku sudah bulat.. Ai lap yu Mizki~! Tolong terimalah cintaku~!"

. . . .

Wuidih, nyontek dari sinetron mana nih ? Aseli lebay en alay... Atuh enggak 'kayak gitu juga kali.. Pake ritual berlutut segala.. Dasar labil..

"Aku akan mengejarmu ke ujung dunia, rela mati demi melindungi dirimu, dan sejauh apapun jarak antara kau dan aku, walaupun kau ada di Bulan, ku akan mengejar dan menjemputmu.. _I will protect you Mizki.."_

Di momen ini juga, Gakupo udah melotot ke arah Yuuma dengan top nya. Mizki udah bge-blush. Sementara gue..

"Wuidih.., Puisi Gombalannya kreatip.. Ma gue mau nanya nih, kalau Mizki ada di Bulan, loe mau kesana dengan cara apa ya...?"

Pertanyaan kreatip dari anak yang ( tidak ) disiplin telah dilontarkan...

"Ngesot. PUAS ?!"

"..." Oh jadi ini perkataanmu kepada calon sepupu mu ya... Oh tidak bisa..!

"Yu.. Yuuma..san.."

Mizki aja syok. Berarti kata-kata Yuuma tadi emang nggak kepikiran oleh siapapun.. _Yes !_ Bukan gue doang yang kaget~! Kibarkan bendera kemenangan~!

Lalu..

"Watashi wa.. suki no.. anata..."

. . . .

BLAAARR JEEGEEERR DUUUAARR BRRUUUKK JLEEBB !

HAAAH ?! MIZKI ! KAMU SUKA YUUMAAAA ?! EH BESET ! SI YUUMA MATANYA UDAH NGEBLING-BLING ! ANE KUTUK MATA ENTE JADI JULING DAH !

. . . .

"Be.. Benarkah Mizki-chan..?"

"Yap.. Soalnya muka Yuuma-san tampan. Seperti model.., jadi aku terima cinta Yuuma-san~!"

Mizki, apakah kamu butuh kacamata ? Tampan ? Model ?! Model apa ? Model mirip Tukang Becak ? Model iklan kutu terganteng ? Model apa Mizki ?!

..Okeh.., tenangkan hati.. Stop histeris, stop panik, stop bernafa-okeh lupakan kata yang terakhir tadi..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah histeris tingkat sakti telah berakhir gue, Gakupo, sama Yuuma akhirnya diantar ke Istana Osaka oleh Paman Kikaito naik mobil pada saat jam 1. 30 siang.

Sebelum berangkat, si Yuuma pake acara peluk-pelukkan sama Mizki lagi tadi ! Yuuma pake bilang.. "I lop yu beb~! Muuaacchh~!"

Idih jijay..!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya akhirnya kami sampai di Istana 10 menit kemudian.

"Salam buat Ayah dan keluargamu ya... Lain kali, berkunjung bareng 1 keluarga ya~! Paman juga kangen sama Ayahmu. Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Oh dia baik Paman. Paman terlalu khawatir..."

"Hehe.. Namanya juga kakak adik. Sampaikan salamku ya.."

"Iya Paman.. Nanti akan kusampaikan.."

Dan dengan begitu, Paman pergi dan angin tiba-tiba berhembus. Ada beberapa bunga Sakura berjatuhan. Salah satu bunganya jatuh di tangan kanan ane.

"Mungkin..., aku juga harus berusaha untuk menyatakan cintaku kepada orang yang ku suka..."

* * *

_**To Be Continue...**_

( Huoh~! Bukannya belajar buat Ulangan minggu depan, Author malah ngelanjutin Fic KGM~! Sungguh disiplin sekali Author Draga~! #motif-kejahatan-mode on )

_Thank's for reading again minna-san~!_

**Balasan Review :**

_**Sp-Cs :- **_Semoga doa Anda terkabul Sp-Cs-san~! Semoga Author bisa dapat nilai bagus saat Ulangan nanti.. Amin~! –Yah semoga saja Kaito menerima anak Yuuma nanti... Yang sudah pasti keluarga Yuuma akan hepi saat Mizki melahirkan..

_**Zeita Hikari : **_Holah juga Hikari-san~! Arigatou atas reviewnya ya~! Saya harap _chapter _ini cukup membuat Anda merasakan efek samping Fic ini~!

_**Rucchan : **_Thenk yu for the ripiu~! Semoga chappie ini lebih kocak dari chappie sebelumnya.. ^_^


	18. All About Man Pride !

**Disclaimer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**Warnings : Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku.**

**( * * * )**

* * *

( Bariko Onsen. 7 p.m )

Akhirnya, kita bertiga sampai di Istana Osaka tadi. Sensei yang muka nya sudah lecek layak nya baju belum dicuci menasihati kami dengan senang hati.

Ya salahkan Yuuma, sensei..! Salah dia sendiri tiba-tiba mau kabur ke rumah sepupu saia..! Sungguh rasanya ane mau melempar itu bocah kuda ke Samudra Pasifik sambil mengibarkan tisu putih dan mengatakan "Semoga kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi~!".

* * *

Setelah naik bus, kami tiba-tiba turun di sebuah onsen / pemandian air panas setempat. Seketika, uap panas dari air pemandian dapat kami semua rasakan sampai ke tempat parkir.

Aduhai, panas nya sepoi-sepoi...

...

"Oke anak-anak. Kalian boleh mandi di onsen ini selama sekitar 1,5 jam. Dan nanti saat kalian ingin pergi, pergilah berkelompok dan **jangan ilang** atau **pisah dari grup** ya~"

Oke gue ngerti..! _Just stop looking me_ dengan muka "bersahaja" itu...!

...

"Kaito-san~! Ayo cepat kita ganti baju~" Iya Len, tunggu sebentar..

Kami sekarang ada di Ruang Ganti laki-laki no.5.

..maksudnya nomor 5 bukan nomor pemilihan Kepala Desa loh.. =A= #plaaakk.

...

Okeh, kembali ke stori.

Di dalam ruangan ini ada gue, Lenny, Bocah Kuda, Si Samurai Mesum, dan saudara Yandere gue ( yang entah kenapa baru nongol sekarang itu bocah ).

Tanpa aba-aba, kami semua langsung membuka kaos kami. Harus cepat nih men... cuma 1,5 jam doang untuk menikmati sensasi air panas onsen Osaka~! Sensasi onsen Osaka dijamin kerazaaaa~!

Sesaat gue mau membuka kancing kemeja putih gue, kaos _light red_ Yuuma sudah tergeletak dengan asoy nya di lantai. Dan tubuh nya meenn.., sumpeh ane ngiler..! Tubuh nya nggak terlalu sixpack tapi lekukan otot perut nya cukup terlihat. Dada nya cukup bidang.

Sementara ane..., abaikan saja. Terlalu membahana untuk dilihat.

"...hmm..? To ..? Kenapa To ?" tanya Yuuma tiba-tiba. Anjir, dalam bidang seni aja ane kalah, 'masa dalam bidang keseksian bodi ane juga kalah..?! Tydaaaaccc...!

Lalu gue ngelirik Taito. Kulit nya putih cukup pucat dan berpadu dengan beberapa perban yang ada di lengan nya. Tidak sixpack ataupun triplek, cukup biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi gile..., kulit nya hampir mirip susu putih ! Nyaris silau men mata ane..! Bodi berkualitas ituh !

"Kaito...? Kau.., tidak apa-apa ?" Taito menyahut. GAH ! Gue kalah seksi sama 2 cowok..!

Terus Gakupo. Aduh Gakupoooooo ! Tubuh nya, sumpeh, sixpack bangets. Dada nya bidang, otot perut nya dengan sangat nistanya terlihat jelas, dan karena dia pernah ikut karate, otot-otot nya itu loh...

Bisa dijadiin meja setrikaan itu. Fakta ini..

Kalau Lenny..., oh Lenny...! Tubuh mu kenapa agak berbentuk seeehh ?! Walaupun kamu adik kelas tapi...,

Kenapa tubuh mereka cetar membahana petir gluduk-gluduk seeehhh ?! Ane kan ngiri !

"To, kenapa sih loe ? Tubuh gue terlalu maha dahsyat ya ?" sahut Yuuma.

Yuuma, kamu pernah digantung di atas Monas nggak ?

"Maha dahsyat apanya ! Biasa-biasa aja kok ! Jangan geer deh ! Udah deh, duluan aja kalian ! Sana, hush hush !"

Sumpah, gue tsundere sangat deh..! TAT

* * *

Onsen yang kami tempati sekarang memiliki banyak kolam, jadi kita semua nggak sesak-sesakan. Gue kira gue bisa berendam sendirian, namun takdir kejam menyerang...

Hampir seluruh kolam yang sekolah pesan telah dipenuhi murid-murid. Gue mau coba masuk kolam A penuh, kolam B orangnya gahar-gahar, kolam C rusak,dan seterusnya yang alhasil membuat muka gue langsung mirip godzilla..

Ini pasti ulah mbah dukun ! Atau koruptor !

* * *

"Perhatian untuk murid-murid NihonVoca, waktu kalian hanya 15 menit lagi. Jika sudah selesai, diharapkan untuk kembali ke bus. Terima kasih.."

Ah 15 menit lagi. Toh gue akhirnya baru bisa berendam sendirian 4 menit yang lalu. Kenapa tadi gue harus berendam berjamaah sama Bocah Kuda sama Si Samurai ? Bener-bener deh... Tambah lama, gue bosen ngeliat muka abstrak 2 bocah ntuh.

Baru aja gue angkat kaki dari pemandian, baru aja selesai ganti baju, dan baru keluar dari Ruang Ganti, tiba-tiba ane mendengar sebuah suara..

"Aku harus cepat.."

Suara tinggi nan lembut... Miku-chan ? Dan sungguh..., oh nehi mamma mia..

Miku-chan tiba-tiba muncul di depan ane dengan tubuh masih berbalut handuk putih. Rambut nya juga ditutupi handuk putih kecil dan muka Miku-chan seperti nya agak memerah, entah epek dari mandi air panas atau tiba-tiba ada makhluk berambut biru yang mesum melihat nya dengan mulut hampir mengeluarkan cairan bening yang dengan aduhai nya mulai menetes ke lantai.

Secara spontan dan otomatis, Miku-chan dengan suara nya yang khas...

"KYAAAAAA ! MEEEESSSSUUUUUMMMMM ! KAITO-SAN MESUUUMMM !"

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik...

"AH NANIII ?! CHO-CHOTTO MA-TTE MIKU-CHA-"

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Yumma yang dengan sigap nya dan dengan mata berjendela-jendela nongol sambil memegang kamera dan mengatakan..

"_Say 'cheeessee' pal~"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !"

* * *

**( Flashback ends )**

Dan begitulah. Untung saja dada Miku-chan masih bisa ane sensor dari kamera Yuuma yang enggak ganteng itu, jadi nggak ketahuan kalau Mikuo itu cewek. Tapi sebagai balasan nya...

"ADA MAHO PRINCE LEWAT !" suara Yuuma tiba-tiba menggelegarkan lorong sekolah.

Lalu, dia nengok ke ane sambil mengatakan _"Your pose is pretty good in the picture, you know ?"_

Dan dalam hati, gue pun langsung mengutuk Yuuma dengan menyebutkan nama-nama hewan di kebun binatang..

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

_Yo, yo, yo maaf Author baru aktip sekarang. Benar-benar Author yang tidak sopan karena nyaris melupakan dan mengabaikan fic ini. Mohon maaf ya readers.. (_ _ )_

**Balasan Review :**

_**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko :**_ Hehe arigatou~ Entah Author lagi kesamber apa saat membuat chapter itu. Maaf jika chapter ini kurang 'greget' (_ _ ).

**_Sp-Cs :_ **Gomen jika apdet nya benar-benar lamaaaa~..! Author tapi lagi nggak kesambar Hantu Gaje ( ? ) saat membuat chappie ini. Mohon maaf sebesar-besar nya (_ _ ).

_**CoreFiraga :**_ Yuuma itu suka nya cara instan #plaaakk. Terima kasih telah membaca fic ku. Maaf jika update nya benar-benar lama dan kurang lucu (_ _ ).

_**Rucchan :**_ Yo ini udah di apdet. Maaf jika lama apdet nya dan kurang bisa bikin ngakak (_ _ ).

_**Hikari Kashiwazaki :**_ Arigatou Hikari-san~! Saya mau Kaito sama Miku, tapi saya masih memikirkan skenario dan dialog Kaito yang tepat buat 'nembak' Miku #kokjadikayakdrama. Dan maaf jika update nya lama Hikari-san (_ _ ).


	19. Test IQ

**Disclaimer : Oohh, yang pasti Yamaha dan Company lainnya yang ngebuat Vocaloid**

**_Warnings :_ Bahasa nggak jelas, bisa ada typos, lebay, aneh, nggak masuk akal, humor garing, kalimat nista tersebar dimana – mana, bahasa tidak baku. **

**( * * * )**

* * *

Uuuuugghhh, Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas tuh memang... AAAARRRGGHH! Test IQ, Test IQ... KENAPA ADA TEST BEGITUAN SEH?!

* * *

_**Flashback. 1 minggu setelah ke Osaka. **_

_This is it!_ Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas. Gue terlahir untuk ini dan gue akan mati karena ini. Momen horor dimana nyawa dapat melayang dengan mudahnya dan keringat en darah dapat tumpeh-tumpeh.

Tapi tenang, dengan kekuatan tjintah, gue akan bisa melaksanakan ini dan siap-siap nembak Miku~! Wajahnya sungguh... mengalihkan dunia nistaku...

Gue pun dapat tempat duduk di baris ketiga dari pintu masuk; baris keempat dari depan. Gue 'sih oke aja sob. Pasalnya, gue dengan mudahnya dapat menyontek ke Luka dan Gakupo yang berada di depan gue. Saudara gue yang ditaksir _author _ternyata cukup cerdas dalam semua mata pelajaran dan duduk disamping kanan gue.

Tapi, yang bikin gue mau mati...

"Wah To~ Kita duduk sebelahan toh~!" Yuuma... duduk di samping kiri gue.

OUWH FAHK! DOSA GUE APAAN?! AI KENT BELIP IT!

* * *

Pelajaran pertama, hari pertama. Fisika.

. . . .

...BAKA! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! DEMI ONCOM CIRENG, INI SOAL SUSAH AMAT!

Setress, setress. Gue setress, semua setress. Soal ini setress, bahkan kambing pun setress...

Okeh gaje. Bek tu stori.

Dan tiba-tiba, dengan mata berjendela-jendela dan ekspresi yang tidak lulus sensor, Yuuma memelas disamping kursi gue.

"To, tanpa tornado, tanpa tsunami, tiba-tiba otak gue lemes ngelihat soal-soal ini. Boleh lihat jawabanmu nggak?"

_Yeah, right! Like I would do that easily,_ kutu nyamuk!

"Iya deh, iya. Nanti gue kasih. Sebagai gantinya, loe harus manggil gue Master sambil nge-_crossdress_ jadi_ maid,_ dan pake _cat ear_ di kantin saat selesai ulangan."

"Eh Muka Boros, nggak sampai segitunya juga kali. Tapi oke deh. Asalkan gue bisa ngisi soalnya."

"Sip okeh!" Siap-siap bawa kamera nanti! _Live from_ NihonVoca school~!

* * *

Hari terakhir. Test IQ.

_Readers_ mungkin bingung, "kenapa ada test begonoan? Elu pasti akan gagal. Otak ndlosor, otak ndlosor..."

_WELL_ SORI! KALIAN SALAH BESAR! KALIAN KURANG BERUNTUNG! JANGAN NISTA, PLIZ DUEH!

Walaupun penampilan gue tidak manusiawi, gini-gini gue elitis, alim, dan cukup cerdas! Kam on! Berikan gue soal pertama! "...pak, pak. Saya, Kaito, belum dapat soalnya, pak. Saya galau pak; nggak dapat soalnya pak..."

Oke abaikan tadi. _LET'S BEGIN THE PARTY!_

* * *

"Ih amit-amit dah gue! Soal pertamanya udah sesusah ini! Eeeeuuuhhh...!" ...makanya belajar dirumah, bukannya main eroge_. Yeah, I know you play eroge,_ Kamen Hentai Yuuma.

Oke, pertanyaan pertama.

'Seekor monyet dan jerapah melihat sebuah pohon kelapa di depan mereka. Jika mereka ingin mengambil pisang di pohon itu, siapa yang akan dapat duluan?' "Bah! Ini mah mudah! 'Masa susah...? Tunggu..."

...

...

...

...

"...eh?" BUJUG WARAS! INI POHON KELAPA ATAU POHON PISANG?! "Pe-pertanyaan macam apa... ini? Fenomenal... Lanjut aja ke pertanyaan kedua..."

'Sebuah kereta barang memiliki 6 gerbong dan berangkat pada pukul 7 pagi. Jika 1 gerbongnya dapat memuat 60 orang, berapakah penumpang yang dapat naik?' "Ini tinggal dikaliin aja, kan?"

...

...

...

"...loh?" BUAHJIGUR! INI KAN KERETA BARANG! AI KENT BELIP IT! SIAPA SIH YANG BIKIN PERTANYAAN INIH?! "...so-soalnya... terlalu indah..."

Lalu...

"Pssstt... To, to." Aku mendengar bisikan dari samping kiri gue. Bocah ini...!

"...apaan?"

"Minta contekkan dong. Kamu 'kan buuuaaaaiiiik, jujuuuur, ganteeeng, kereeeen, dan banyak dipuja oleh orang-orang di dunia dan di akhirat. Minta contekkan dong..."

"Heh! Kau ini anak ilegal. Mukamu juga dibawah standar nasional negara. Nggak boleh nyontek..."

"Iiiiihhhh kamoeh gituh deehhh... Ih Kaito pilih kasih. Kaito jahat! Aku benci Kaito! Nggak aku kasih CD konser _live _Miku Hatsune nanti."

DIIIIIIINNNGGG ...wat?

"Ya sudah. Aku kerjain sendiri aja. Hiks, padahal itu CD langka baaaaannggeeeett. Haaahh..."

...dasar provokator muka gurita. "Yo wes. Biar aku selesai semua soalnya dulu. Beri aku waktu 10 menit."

* * *

"Nih..."

"GIVE ME DAT! Tapi ini jawabannya bener 'kan?"

"Kalau gue bohong, bisul gue membusuk nanti!" ...udah maksa, pake nanya lagi.

* * *

_**Flashback over. **_

...aklklhlpighygfrhbj... Mendingan gue duduk disamping Gakupo 'dah. Berisiknya bisa dikendalikan. Sementara itu bocah... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GUE BANTING NIH MEJA KANTIN DAH!

"Ma-master? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ah biarin. Ngelihat Yuuma nge-_cross_ cukup sepadan. Khuhuhu... Baju _maid_ hitam dengan sebuah apron putih lengkap dengan bandana hitam dan nekomimi.

Ah, gue _blackmail_ nanti aaaahhh~

"Baik. Bisakah kau mengambilkanku sebuah es krim vanilla, Yuu-chan?" HAHAHAHAHA! _TAKE THAT!_

"Baik, Master Kaito." Apa ini yang namanya 'diatas penderitaan, ada kebahagian'; secara harafiah?

Dengan kedua kaki naik diatas meja makan, lengkap dengan memakai kacamata hitam, tubuh senderan di kursi... _Yeah, I'm feeling like a boss._

Namun...

"Hoi To." Suara Gakupo menggangu kekuasaan gue.

"...apaan? Kent yu si ai em enjoying dis moment?"

"Ya maaf aja. Tapi tadi kepala sekolah mau ketemu loe diruangannya."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Dia tahu kalau loe nyuruh Yuuma pake begituan. Itu nggak boleh. Dia mau ketemu kamu sekarang. Lagipula kalau kamu gituin anak orang, seluruh nilai ulangan loe dikurangin 2."

"Oh... WHUAT?!"

"Semoga berhasil dan selamat ya~ Sana, hush hush~ Si yu, bai-bai~"

...dengan segera, gue langsung berjalan ke arah ruangan kepala sekolah. Sambil berjalan, tidak lupa aku mengutuk Yuuma dan mengutuk diri gue dengan khusyuknya.

Terkutuk. TERKUTUUUUUKKK!

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

Yehaa! _Author _Gaje binti Garing ini _is back!_ #dilempar-truk #plak. Maaf jika _chapter_ ini singkat! Hontou ni, gomeeennn! Dan maaf jika garing- maksud _Author_, _super-_duper garing... #pundung-di-dekat-kuburan.

Dan sebagai pengingat, bentar kagi _chapter_ terakhir. Sekali lagi, **bentar lagi chapter terakhir***teriak-pake-toa-mesjid-sekolah* #disunat.

* * *

_**Balasan Review : **_

_**Sp-Cs :**_Goomeeenn jika update nya laaamuuaa! #ditembakmati #authortewas. Dan maaf juga jika ceritanya garing... ( _ _ ).

_**Ayazaka Miki :**_Ah Rucchan~! Namamu kakkoi! *w*)b Maaf jika chapter ini kurang greget... ( _ _ ).

_**Chalice07 : **_Cerita itu cukup mantap~! Bisa saya coba...! #digorokKaito. Maaf jika kurang lucu chapter ini... ( _ _ ).

_**Nekuro Yamikawa **__:_ Beelz-kun~! Aku rindu~! *peluk Beelz* #plak. Nekuro-san, kakak banyak absen, jadinya udah chapter segini. Maaf jika kurang lucu... ( _ _ ).

_**vermiehans :**_Ma-maaf jika saya baru nge-update nya sekarang! *gemetaran* #plak. Dan maaf juga jika kurang lucu... ( _ _ ).

_**Holicy :**_Ah terima kasih~ Anda membuat Author GaJe ini bahagia #lebay #plak. Maaf jika chapter ini kurang lucu... ( _ _ ).

* * *

_See you all at the final chapter! _( *w*)7


End file.
